He Is Not What You Think
by LoveCaptainSwanChipmunks
Summary: Alvin and Brittany are best friends. Even though they argue and bicker all the time, they still show affection and love towards each other. But what happens when a new student arrives in school and Brittany starts falling for him? Will Alvin succeed showing to her who he really is? What is he going to do to keep their friendship strong? Read and find out!
1. A Normal Morning

" _Just where do you think you're going, Seville?"_

" _Catch me if you can, Britt!"_

 _I raced at full speed dodging the trees and avoiding branches in attempt to run away from Brittany. I caught her in my arms and threw her in the lake because she kept teasing me about how I lost to her on Just Dance 2016. Let's say she is now soaking wet and extremely pissed at me and that I'm just laughing lots and running for dear life._

" _I swear, Alvin, when I get my hands on you I'll-" She approached me but I managed to run faster._

" _Last I checked, Brittany, chipmunks got paws, and you can do nothing against me." I laughed at my comment, knowing it would only piss her even more. She growled furiously in response. Boy, I was right._

" _Oh, really? Then why are you running away, if I can't do anything against you?" When she said that, I didn't have a quick comeback and stopped, not knowing what I was doing._

 _Brittany didn't notice my abrupt stop and crashed into me. We both yelped and rolled on the grass until I stopped on top of her._

 _I opened my eyes and saw her rubbing her head. "You stupid idiot, why did you stop-" When she saw the position we were currently in, her face blushed dangerously. I couldn't help blushing also, and we just stood there, looking into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do._

 _Brittany's eyes were always beautiful to me, but being so close to them right now put me into a sort of trance. The two sapphire blue irises stared straight into my golden hazel ones and a bunch of memories rushed through my mind. By the look she was giving me, the both of us were thinking the same, and it made me crack a smile. She smiled sweetly at me and quickly realized I was still on top of her. She shook her head._

 _"Would you get off of me?" She asked sharply, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was starting to like this, so I wouldn't give up so easily._

" _Nope. It's really comfortable here. I think I'll take a nap." I said, nuzzling her neck and hugging her._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Alvin, I want to get up. Save your nap for when we get home." I chuckled and looked up at her. "Only if you promise to be my pillow."_

 _She huffed out a sigh, clearly annoyed. "Never in a million years. Get off."_

 _I sighed and gave her my cutest puppy eyes, pouting. She arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Why all of a sudden you want me to be your pillow? It should be the contrary."_

 _I raised a brow, smirking back. "But I asked first. Therefore, you have to be my pillow."_

" _Fine. Will you be my blanket?" She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully._

 _I smiled back and hugged her close to me, already giving the answer. She wrapped her arms around me and giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."_

 _I laughed and nuzzled into her neck, closing my eyes. We were silent, enjoying each other's presence, and I honestly couldn't believe it was happening. If someone told me yesterday that Brittany and I would be hugging each other on the grass of the park, I'd call them crazy at the point of saying something so ridiculous._

 _I started playing with the fur on her cheek tracing soft circles in it while I heard her soft breathing. My eyes were still closed and I breathed softly against her neck, until I heard her call my name._

" _Alvin?" I raised my head to meet her eyes. She just smiled and stroked my cheek. "I love you." She whispered softly._

 _My eyes widened and a smile appeared in my features. I gently ran my paw through her hair, stroking it. "I love you too."_

 _Her smile grew wide and we locked gazes again. I soon found myself leaning towards Brittany and I could tell she was doing the same._

 _Our faces were only inches away and I could feel her breath getting closer…_

 _My eyes closed and our lips were almost touching when I heard someone…_

 _Alvin…_

 _I opened my eyes a little to glance at Brittany. Nothing escaped from her lips._

 _Alvin... Come on…_

 _I raised an eyebrow. What's going on? I closed my eyes again._

"ALVIINNN!"

And that's when I opened my eyes quickly screaming.

"Brittany!" She was gone. I breathed heavily, acknowledging my surroundings. I was in my bedroom. No park. And no Brittany. _Dammit. Would it hurt to wait a few minutes? We were about to freaking kiss!_

"Oh, finally Brittany let you go, I see." Simon said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

I groaned, rubbing my eyes. "What do you want, Simon?"

"Get up and have breakfast. Everyone is waiting for you downstairs." He lowered his voice. "Even Brittany."

I glared at him and he chuckled. "Ha ha. Very funny." I slowly got up and hopped off the bunk, heading to the bathroom.

"Hey, Alvin?" Simon called after me. I turned around, rolling my eyes. "What?"

He approached me. "That's the sixth time I find you dreaming about Brittany. You mumble her name every time you do. What's the matter?" My eyes widened. So I talk while I'm dreaming?

"I don't know, Si. I can't stop thinking about her and I dream about her every night." He nodded. "Do you think she heard me any time?" A hint of desperation appeared in my voice.

"I don't believe so. I ask you to be careful, though. It could be really embarrassing if she found out, don't you think?" He put a paw on my shoulder and I nodded.

"Anyway, thanks for waking me up. I don't know what I would do if it was her or any of her sisters." I scratched the back of my neck, chuckling.

He chuckled and nudged me. "No problem. That's what brothers are for, right? Now get yourself ready." I smiled and watched him leave before entering the bathroom.

After I took my shower and got dressed, I went downstairs to have breakfast. Dave was in the kitchen washing the dishes and greeted me cheerfully.

"Good morning, Alvin! Have a seat."

"Morning, dad!" I answered, taking a seat and eating my toaster waffles.

He sat beside me and started eating a bowl of cereal.

"Dave, can we go to the movies after school? There's this new sequel of Star Wars and I can't wait to watch it."

Dave raised his brows. "Oh, really? Did you talk to your brothers and the girls?"

"Yep. Last Night. They want to go." I said, taking another bite of my food.

Dave smiled and shrugged. "Well, since is the first day of school and you probably won't have any homework, you can go. Guys! Come here!"

I watched as Jeanette and Brittany hopped on the table. My heart started racing and I couldn't help but feel a light blush come to my cheeks when Brittany made eye contact with me and gave me that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Good morning, Alvin." She and Jeanette said in unison. I smiled widely at her and answered. "Good morning, Britt. Morning, Jean."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Where are the others?"

Jeanette turned to Dave. "Eleanor and Simon are trying to convince Theodore to get out of the bathroom. We have PE today and he is scared of Ryan."

"Oh, poor Theo. I'll go and talk to him." Dave got up and walked to the bathroom with Jeanette after him. Brittany stood on the table and we looked at each other.

"You're not going?" I asked her. She only shrugged. "I don't think they'll need my help. I'm not the best at the 'cheering up' subject."

"Tell me about it. You really cheered me up while we were stranded on that island." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and smirked back. "Not helping, Seville. What did you expect me to say, anyway?"

I finished my waffles and walked up to her. "I don't know? Maybe 'Calm down, Alvin. I'm sure Dave is looking for us. You just have to be patient. He loves you, you know.', something of the sort."

She laughed. "Why didn't you comfort yourself, then? You seem pretty good at it."

"It's not the same. It has more effect when it's said by someone who's important to you." I shrugged, smiling.

Since the moment we met, my feelings for Brittany have only grown. I knew it was love since I landed eyes on her and we are best friends nowadays, not being afraid to show it to anyone. Maybe we show too much affection towards each other. If I want to hug her and kiss her, I'd do it without thinking twice, not caring about who was watching. But I don't know if she loves me the way I love her and thinking about it terrifies me. What if I confess and she doesn't feel the same? Worse, what if we ruined our friendship? I couldn't bear neither of the options, so I kept hiding my feelings, maybe waiting for the right time.

She blushed lightly and quickly shook her head. "Alvin, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I put an arm around her shoulders.

"It was you screaming my name earlier?" She looked at me.

I froze for a second. "Yeah, it was me. Why?" It was better not lie, but I couldn't give details.

"I could ask you the same thing." She giggled, grabbing the paw that rested on her shoulder and intertwining our fingers.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, thinking on a quick answer. "Well… Because…" She looked at me, waiting patiently. "…I thought it was you waking me up, but then I saw it was Simon." _Gosh, Simon did warn me._

She faked a hurt look. "Would you yell at me for waking you up, Alvie?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Maybe." She narrowed her eyes walked away from me. "And I thought that it would be nice to stay here with you instead of helping your brother… Guess I was wrong."

I walked up to her and grinned, knowing she was just teasing me. "Nope, you were right. I would drag you out of the bathroom if you didn't come to see me." I wrapped my arms around her waist and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She crossed her arms and frowned, looking away.

"Jerk." She mumbled. Whoa. Did she really get mad over this? I was kidding!

"Wait. Are you really mad?" When she didn't say anything, I got my answer. "Brittany, you know I was kidding!"

She glared at me and huffed, looking away once more. I smirked. So she wanted to play it this way, huh?

"Britt…" I said softly, my arms never leaving her waist. I kissed her cheek again. "I'm sorry. Alvie didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me?" She looked at me with a hard expression and looked away. Again.

I laughed. She was so cute when she was mad. I leaned in and kissed each of her cheeks over and over, saying 'sorry' afterwards. She closed her eyes and had an arched brow. I knew she was liking it but didn't want to show, so I closed my eyes and smiled, kissing her more softly.

"Britt, why don't you forgive Alvie so we can go?"

I opened my eyes and stepped away from Brittany instantly. Her face was as red as my hoodie and I could tell the same about mine, due to the heat I felt. Eleanor was smirking and our siblings were in a laughing fit in the background. Theodore and Dave were no exceptions.

"Were we interrupting something, guys?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to hide his amused smirk.

"Uh… Uh…" I stuttered, not knowing what to say. We usually did it in public and wouldn't even budge, but right now I felt something different, like I was being caught doing something wrong… or too right. Maybe because it was a special moment between us, I don't know, but it made the both of us clearly uncomfortable.

"No, of course not." Brittany suddenly spoke up. She was embarrassed as much as myself and I noticed she didn't want to talk about it. "Shall we? School starts in fifteen minutes."

"Then we must go. Everybody to the car." Dave said, smiling.

"Are you sure, Britt? We don't want to interrupt whatever you guys were doing… It seemed really important." Eleanor teased, slightly amused.

Before Brittany could say something, I spoke up.

"Gimme a break, Eleanor." I retorted, hopping off the table and landing on the floor.

I heard some snickering and rolled my eyes. What was so funny about it? I shook my head and ran through the cat door. They followed me to the car and I sat alone on the backseat, until Brittany came and sat by my side, intertwining our fingers.

"I forgive you." She whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek. We both giggled and I rolled my eyes before resting my head on the crook of her neck and nibbling it playfully. She slapped my cheek and we laughed, waiting for Dave to enter the car.

 **Hey people of this world (and from another worlds), you just read the first chapter of my newest story "He Is Not What You Think"! I disappeared for some time but with a valid excuse: I was thinking how to develop this story (which will be a multi chapter) and because I needed to live my life (and read other AMAZING fanfictions :D). The idea for this story is just perfect, but I had so much difficult in developing it, so I took a long time to think about it and here we are with the first chapter! *sighs heavily* What did you think about it? In my opinion, it didn't go as I expected, but I guess that'll do. (Writer's block and all that crap) I learned to like it and hope you do too, cause I'm really excited about it. After reading a thousand stories for a thousand years (three, actually) it's only fair I write one myself, right? Anyway, feel free to suggest anything or to say I shouldn't write this and try another story… Revieeew XD**

 **Did anyone see Road Chip? I only have three words for it.**

 **Best. Movie. Ever.**

 **Although I think the chipettes could have been more present and that they could've put some Alvittany moments into it, the movie was AMAZING :3**

 **Please review and tell me what did you think about the story!**

 **Peace and Love!**


	2. Swallow Your Pride

Dave pulled up the car in front of the school and we hopped out of it, waving goodbye. He said he would get us at 3 o'clock and honked, driving away. The six of us walked to our lockers to grab our books based on the schedule that was given us last week. Today, surprisingly, we had all the classes together, so we headed to the first one, which was math.

Being the famous singing group "The Chipmunks and The Chipettes", it wasn't necessary for us to walk carefully through the halls, hoping to not be stepped or kicked accidentally. I mean, we may be 6-inch tall chipmunks, but we were also famous pop rock stars, so people always made path to us and greeted us everyday. The school people didn't act like crazy fans anymore because they eventually familiarized with the fact they attended to the same school The Chipmunks and The Chipettes did, so it wasn't always that craziness most people thought.

We walked together in the hall, earning cheers and clapping from a lot of people we knew and from people we didn't know at all. Some of the guys even kneeled down so I could bump fists with them and a few girls giggled when I flashed them my charming smirk. I looked at my siblings and I knew they liked the attention, but not like Brittany and I did. Either they thought it was just falsity because we were famous or 'cause they really didn't like to be in spotlight all the time. But we all knew that there wasn't absolutely no person in the face of earth that would actually hate us. We're singing chipmunks after all! Even Ian learned to like us with a good amount of time, besides, it's really nice to feel loved and know that there are people out there that love what you do, so I don't see why-

"Look! It's Brittany Miller from the Chipettes!" Someone yelled, followed by whistles and screams from boys and girls, in that order. I could only roll my eyes.

We all knew very well that Brittany LOVED being the center of attention and so did I, therefore we constantly fought over it in stupid ways. Either to see who had the best vocal extension - which was her - or to who had more facility in singing different styles – which was me -, we always competed against each other. Over the years, though, we've been fighting less than usual, what made us grow even closer, but of course we still had our moments.

The pink clad chipette stood her paw out to the students, waving and letting them touch it. There were guys who winked and whistled at her and she either winked back or blew kisses, always smiling.

I couldn't deny Brittany was really beautiful, talented and smart. She had her diva moments and always was the best at annoying the shit outta me, but she was also the one who knew how to comfort me and make me laugh when I was feeling down and even make me see the point in waking up every day. She is my best friend and the love of my life, and I would never change a thing about her.

My thoughts were cut off when I felt someone grab my paw softly.

"You okay? Seems like you zoned out to a different dimension…" Brittany asked and we both laughed at her statement.

"Yup, just thinking about how I'm going to bear fifty minutes of math."

She clicked her tongue and chuckled. "A hundred, actually. We have two periods of math." She saw my expression and laughed while I groaned. "Don't worry. I'll be there with you the entire time."

My ears perked up and she giggled while I intertwined our fingers. "Promise?"

She kissed my cheek and I think everyone saw this, because a wave of 'awes' and cheering reached my ears. "I promise." We smiled at each other and remained our walking until we reached classroom to wait for our first lesson to start.

We weren't new here in West Eastman, so we recognized the faces of a lot of our classmates from last year. My friends from the football team, Brittany's friends from cheerleading, Simon's and Jeanette's friends from the science and chess club and even Theo and Ellie's friends from cooking class.

They all cheered and greeted us by shouting welcome backs and that it was good to see us and we all answered back happily.

"Wow, look who's here! Hey, Al!" I recognized the voice of my friend Ryan.

"Look if that's not the awesome Ryan Edwards!" We high fived each other. "How ya doing, dude?"

Ryan smiled and shrugged. "I'm good. What 'bout ya? Long time no see, huh?" I chuckled.

"Well, I bet you heard 'bout the whole incident of the island, didn't ya? So I have an excuse." I answered, putting my paws in my pocket and shrugging.

"Yep, I heard about it. I'm so sorry, dude. What got me really curious though was how did you guys end up there." Ryan crossed his arms, giving me a questioning look. My eyes widened for a brief moment and I scratched the back of my neck, a bit embarrassed.

"You can say that-" I started but was suddenly cut off. My siblings and the chipettes, including a pink clad one, hopped on the desk I was standing in.

"Well, Ry, let's just say Alvin's gift of attracting trouble led us to that island" Brittany said, approaching us. "Hey, Britt. You look hot today." Ryan said, winking at her. Brittany only nodded and winked back in response. I rolled my eyes. They laughed.

"Well, Britt, if you haven't doubted my ability of making boring things more interesting and dared me to do it, we wouldn't have ended up in that island, in the first place." I crossed my arms, looking at her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh, is that so? Now it is my fault? Here's a piece of info, dear best friend: if you haven't kept teasing me while I was playing shuffleboard, I wouldn't have dared you to do anything! You can't even say I dared you because I only made a _statement_."

I rolled my eyes. "You made a statement hoping I did something about it. What's the difference?"

"YOU decided to take it seriously." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

Ryan shook his head, trying to understand. "Hold on. So he kept teasing you while you were playing" Brittany nodded. "Then you dared him to turn it into something interesting" It was my time to nod. "Then you got stranded on an island?" He asked, incredulous. We both nodded. "Awesome!" I could hear Simon face palming himself on the background and I laughed mentally. "What did you do, Al? Brought the cruise ship down?"

I chuckled. That's just Ryan being Ryan. "Let's say that-"

"No…" Brittany interjected. _Again._ "The _idiot_ here," She emphasized the word 'idiot' and pointed to me, "offered a plate of cookies to a kid in exchange for his kite and we all hopped on it to play. We lost control over it and, well… you know the rest."

Now here she comes blaming it all on me again. I raised my finger. "Quick correction: I was up on the kite, you were holding the rope. YOU lost control over it, so it wasn't my fault." I retorted, annoyed. Her mouth slightly opened and she put a hand on her hip, not believing what I was saying. "YOUR brothers and MY sisters helped too!"

"HEY!" Theodore, Eleanor, Simon and Jeanette narrowed their eyes and crossed their arms.

"But they weren't the ones who dared me, right?" I smirked.

She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing. "I'm sure you don't want to go there with me, Seville." The leader of The Chipettes spoke in a threatening tone.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes, matching her glare. "Oh, yeah? Watch me."

She huffed in anger and poked a finger in my chest. "You know it wasn't my f-"

"Whoa, enough, guys!" Ryan grabbed us and lifted us to opposite sides. "Class didn't even start and you're already fighting!" I noticed a few students were looking at us because of the discussion, but I couldn't care less at the moment, I was so not letting Brittany win this fight.

"We? She started blaming me for getting us chipwrecked!" I glared at Brittany, pointing an accusing finger at her.

She rolled her eyes and glared back at me. "Because it was you who got us chipwrecked!" Damn, did I already mention she is so freaking hot when she is mad? _Hold yourself, Alvin, you're in the middle of an argument!_

"Oh yeah, and what makes you have that idea?" I snapped, annoyed.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes again. "Well, if you didn't try to impress me by getting that kite, we wouldn't-"

"Impress you?" I laughed in disbelief. Why would I want to impress Brittany? I didn't want to impress her! Okay, maybe I did, but I couldn't let her know that. "C'mon, sister, do you think I did that to impress you? You really think you're _that_ important?"

"Why wouldn't I be _that_ important?" She asked sharply. "Are you saying you just got that kite for self-realization?" She scoffed.

Okay, now it was her wanting to go there with me. And she says I'm the one full of myself. "I'm saying that Alvin Seville doesn't need a kite to impress a girl! Not even you! I got the kite so I could play with it. It's called 'having fun'. Ever heard of?" I mocked and heard her laugh in the same mocking tone.

"You bet I did, chipmunk, but my idea of 'having fun' doesn't include ruining family vacations." She smirked, triumphantly. Heck, if she wanted to get on my nerves, she should win a trophy for doing it in such a low way. I tried to show it didn't bother me, but there was no use.

"If it wasn't for your stupid dare, I wouldn't have done it!" I pointed a finger to her, feeling anger and annoyance consume every single word I blurted out.

Brittany snickered. "Going through this again, Alvie?" She faked a sweet voice, yet mocking at the same time.

I glared daggers at her to show I wasn't enjoying this not even a bit. "I don't need to, Brittany, because I never cared about that stupid dare. I don't even know why I did it in the first place." My voice darkened, and she seemed surprised.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" She raised her eyebrows and scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Because I don't care about you! In fact, I hate you right now!" I fired, enraged.

Brittany's eyes widened just like everyone's in the room. The chattering sound suddenly was ceased and the classroom was engulfed in a deep silence, with my words being absorbed. Time seemed to be frozen for a few seconds until Ryan slowly put us down on the table, his mouth hanging open. It took me only a few seconds to realize what I just said and slap myself mentally. Did I really just say what I think I said to Brittany? My best friend? My counterpart? The love of my life?

I felt a pang of guilt and regret wash over me and decided to take a glance at her.

My heart shattered.

She was looking down, her eyes wet with tears threatening to fall. Jeanette and Eleanor rushed over to her, asking if she was okay or if she wanted to sit down. I saw a single tear run down her cheek. Our gazes met for a split second and her eyes emanated a mix of pain, hurt and anger. She mumbled something about wanting to be alone and rushed out of the classroom.

"Brittany!" Eleanor yelled and went after her, disappearing from sight.

Jeanette gave me a deadly glare like I've never seen her do before and shook her head. "Are you happy now?" After saying this, she went to look for Brittany and Eleanor.

I didn't dare to say anything back and gulped, looking down. All eyes were on me, their owners acting incredulous to what their ears just heard. I couldn't blame them, though. I couldn't believe myself. What was I thinking?

I looked at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes until class starts. I thought about going after Brittany to try and apologize to her, but I figured she didn't want to see my face now and she was right. I wouldn't want to see my best friend after he said he hated me and didn't care about me in front of the whole class. How could I've been such an idiot? Brittany won't forgive me for that and I honestly don't blame her.

I blurted that out of pure annoyance and anger. I didn't mean to say that, let alone hurt her. Brittany knows better than anyone that I'm not like that. I hope she understands my side. I mean, she kept putting the whole blame on me when she actually contributed too! Right, I got the kite from the kid, but only because she dared me to turn our punishment into something interesting! She should've known better that I'm extremely competitive and that I'd do anything for her. But none of that justifies the things I said to her. I really am nothing but a stupid heartless jerk.

I felt a paw on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes and both Simon and Theodore stood in front of me, with concerned faces.

"Wanna talk, bro?" Simon asked carefully, examining my expression. I looked around and saw that everybody still stole glances at me. "Not here."

I exited classroom with them behind me and we ran towards the men's bathroom, since there were a lot of students on the hall, chatting and standing by their lockers. When we arrived, I couldn't manage to say anything, so we remained silent for a few seconds, before Theodore hesitantly spoke up.

"Okay. Wanna start telling us what happened back there?" They watched the whole scene, but I guessed they wanted to hear my point of view, so I took a deep breath and spoke like they haven't witnessed anything.

"Well, it all started when I was talking to Ryan. He asked how we managed to get stranded on the island and Brittany interfered telling him it was my fault we did." They nodded. "I mean, sure it was my idea to get the kite, but if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have even thought about it." I could feel anger flooding my voice again.

Theodore seemed to understand my point and gently spoke up. "May I ask how?"

"She dared me to turn our punishment into something interesting and you know how I never back up on a dare, so I did it and she blames me for getting us stranded on that island!" I exclaimed irritated, crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Simon popped into the conversation, remembering the day it all happened. "It was indeed Brittany who dared you to do it, but I don't believe you accepted it JUST because you're very competitive and never backs up on a dare." He said, adjusting his glasses.

Theodore seemed confused, but I knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Where are you getting at, Si?" I knew he was going to ask.

"Isn't it obvious? Alvin did this to impress Brittany, Theodore." My blue clad brother answered matter-of-factly. _Dammit, Si. You can read me just like your boring science books._

I didn't say anything and Theodore raised his eyebrows as realization hit him. "Isn't it true, Alvin?" Simon crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. I didn't acknowledge any hint of joking or mocking on his features, so I sighed defeated. "Yes, it's true." Both looked at me with sympathetic faces and smiled in a supporting manner. "But you guys can't tell her, okay?" I said quickly, gaining their nods and chuckles.

I knew I could tell my brothers everything. They were the only ones I could truly trust and turn to for anything, besides Brittany, of course. But since she was now out of cogitation, they were my only confidents and they never disappointed me. I can be a mean, selfish, and arrogant older brother sometimes but I would never let my brothers down or go through something alone. I'd give them all my support just like they're doing to me now. Si and Theo are like fairy godmothers, except for the fact they're singing clad chipmunks, but I love them anyways.

"But you can't hide this from her forever, you know." Theodore placed a paw on my shoulder. "You have to swallow your pride and tell her some time before it's too late." He spoke and I could tell he was dead serious.

"Theo is right, Alvin. Brittany is devastated because you said things that weren't even true to her. Because you didn't have the courage to admit your feelings. You know as much as we do that you didn't hurt only Brittany in the process, but also yourself." Simon approached us, putting his paw on my other shoulder.

"And we three know how Brittany's personality is. You're going to need more than an apology to make her actually forgive you. You have to open your heart, Alvin." Theodore stated. Simon and I nodded. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I needed to try.

"I know, but I need help, guys. What should I do?" I asked, disorientated.

Simon tapped his chin, thinking. "Well, it would be a great start if you did what Theodore said. Show her you didn't mean to hurt her like that and that you're regretful." He saw my face and quickly got the message. "Oh, you don't need to confess your feelings to her if you think you won't feel comfortable about it." I sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"Yeah! Besides, Brittany knows you. She'll understand you didn't mean it. You guys are best friends, after all! Just be honest and trust your feelings, big bro." Theo added cheerfully. I sighed and smiled faintly.

"Have I ever told you that you guys are the best brothers a chipmunk could ever ask for?" I asked, ruffling Theodore's hair and hugging Simon's neck with one arm.

"Nope, that's the first time you say it." Simon smirked, ruffling my hair.

"I should say it more often then, because that's the truthest truth I've ever said!"

"Alvin, there's no word such as 'truthest'." Simon said and laughed, followed by Theodore. I knew it, but it was just me being myself, so I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I know, Si. I know."

We arrived in class just 4 minutes before it started. I sat on my table with my brothers, waiting for it to start, or either for Brittany to show up. She left before us and still didn't come back. I knew Ellie and Jean were maybe having a hard time on comforting her, so I couldn't help but feel concerned and guilty.

Simon, Theodore, Ryan and I managed to make a circle with our desks so we could talk to the girls of our class. A lot of them were our friends and some of them were freshmen, so we basically caught up with everyone and chatted until class started.

The bell rang and still no sign of Brittany or Jeanette or even Eleanor for that matter. Just when I thought they wouldn't show up, three small figures I recognized as them entered the classroom quickly. Eleanor sat by Theodore's side on a table and Jeanette sat by Simon's side, which meant…

Brittany hopped on the table and quickly sat by my side, startling me a little. She didn't look at me, making it appear like she was trying to pretend I was not here. Her eyes were a bit wet and red, so I assumed she has been crying. My heart cringed at that thought and I looked away, not daring to bother her now. Maybe we could talk at lunch **.**

The teacher entered the class, snapping me out of my thoughts. He introduced himself and asked us to open our notebooks to write down a few notes. I couldn't stop thinking about Brittany and having her by my side wasn't making it any better, so I tried to copy my notes in attempt to distract myself.

 **Hey, guys! That was the second chapter! I don't know if you're feeling the same, but I can't help feeling that these first two chapters were way too short… I mean, I usually write the double of it, but it's just that I have a defect of not knowing when to stop writing and my detailing skills while writing aren't so good in my opinion, so I'm not the best at trying to stop at cliffhangers and what not. I tried following a friend's advice but I guess it didn't work :p So I guess the next chapters will be longer. Phew! Tell me what did you think about the chapter! Be nice and review ^^ What do you think will happen next? Do you think Alvin exaggerated? Will Brittany find it in her to forgive him? Review and tell me your impressions ^^**

 **Ps: Thank you guest, I do my best :** **)**

 **XoxTristinaaaDuhhhxoX ~ we already talked by PM, so thanks again, girl! Since I never know what to tell you, I just wanna say you're incredibly AMAZING haha**


	3. Let It Go

Brittany's POV

How?

How could he say that to my face? I mean, sure, we took a little argument too far and I teased him more than I should have, but did he need to say those things to me? Me, of all people?

Alvin and I always were the worst of enemies, but the best of friends at the same time. We may bicker and argue a lot, but we care about each other a lot more. Since the first day we met, something told me we were meant to be more than two chipmunks that just locked gazes with each other by their school hall. I always knew Alvin and I had something special between us, something only both could understand, but couldn't explain. I mean, look at us! We're so alike, yet so different at the same time. He teases me, I tease him back. He likes red. I like pink. He is immature and troublemaker, I'm the opposite. We're lead singers, are about the same tall, love the spotlight, not to mention we're both egotistical, self-centered and hot headed - he is a lot more than I am, though. -, but that's not my point. Alvin and I were made for each other.

I just wish I didn't say 'were', but I know it's the truth. After what happened, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him. We damaged our friendship in such a delicate point that I'm not sure if we can fix it to the way it used to be.

I love Alvin. More than a friend, more than a best friend, more than everything. Since that fateful day, maybe even before that, I always knew. I knew I wanted to be with him every single second until the rest of my life. I even said the three words to him, but not wanting him to know I meant it that way. He thinks I love him only as a best friend and I wish I could tell him I don't... But I can't. Not in the condition we're in.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ring of the bell, which signaled to the students it was lunch break. Finally... _No one can stand two hours of math and all its boring equations and a stupid x that no one will ever want to find..._

"Can I have lunch with you?" The voice of my best friend sounded quietly, with a slightly uncertain tone. As much as I was dying on the inside to say yes and forget the past hours just happened, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was hurt and broken.

I slowly turned around so I could look in his eyes. They showed uncertainty and hope, but most of all, regret and sadness. I broke our gazes looking down, not being able to see Alvin's face so... not like Alvin. He didn't have that cute smirk on his face, neither showed any sign of someone who's ready to get in trouble, nothing. He only wore a distressed face and a hurt look. I could and couldn't blame him, though. I know he didn't hurt only me, but there's nothing I can do about it. He can't take back what he said. I know he wished he could, and so did I, but we both know he can't.

I quickly remembered he was still looking at me, waiting for an answer. I shrugged. "I'm not hungry." I wasn't lying, but I didn't exactly say the truth. I really wasn't hungry, but I didn't want to stay with him at the moment, so before he could say anything, I turned around and hopped off the table, leaving the classroom with my eyes wet.

"Brittany!" I heard a voice behind me and I froze. Alvin was following me. _Oh no._

I ran at the light speed through the hall, dodging the feet of the students that were heading to the cafeteria. It was a lot more difficult because I was running in the opposite direction, so I was actually surprised that I didn't bump into someone yet. My blurry vision didn't help me see where I was going, but it gave me a reason to run even faster. I couldn't let Alvin see me crying again. Plus, I didn't want to talk to him. These were great reasons for me to don't stop.

"Britt, please, wait!" He screamed, trying to get my attention. Honestly, I didn't know if it was really Alvin, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I wanted to be alone and away from everyone, especially him, so thinking that the someone was him fitted the situation well.

After what I think that was a few seconds, but felt like an eternity, the crowd of students started dying down and I made a left, hoping whoever was after me followed the most crowded side, which was the right. I hid behind a wall and waited for this someone to make their way. As I expected, heavy and quick footsteps could be heard towards the opposite side I was and a breath of relief escaped my lips.

A small smile was placed in my features, but quickly faded when the whole reason of this little 'pursuit' came back to my mind. To make things even better – note the sarcasm –, I didn't realize how tired I actually was until I allowed myself to relax. My legs were burning like hell and a few drops of sweat were formed in my forehead. _I hate sweating._ Heck, did I just ran a marathon and I didn't know it? I'm not out of shape, but I really struggled myself a lot back there. "Ugh. If it wasn't for that stupid someo-"

I didn't realize I was walking and talking to myself until I reached the school garden. My mouth hung open and I stared in awe, taking in my surroundings.

I've been here a few times before, but I didn't remember of it being so beautiful. Maybe I never gave the attention this place deserved. The garden had two large rows packed with flowers of all kinds. A few queued trees gave a natural air to the not so natural landscape in front of me, since they had some crafted wooden benches and two lamp posts, whose lamps were protected by thin walls of glass that closed on the pole itself, forming a kind of hexagon.

I walked slowly towards one of the benches, following a trail close to the flowered row. I let my paw gently brush against them, a small smile appearing on my lips.

The flowers weren't just randomly planted in some place the gardener felt it would look nice. They were all together in a group of others like them, stunning and beautiful. So pure, so innocent ... so peaceful.

At every step the flowers contaminated me with their calm and gentle harmony, making me close my eyes slightly, but it all vanished away with a small twinge of pain I felt in my index finger.

"Ouch! What the ..." My voice caught in my throat and couldn't utter a single word.

My gaze was directed from the roses that were ahead of the path I was following to the one I was currently standing. The farthest were the yellow roses. They meant gladness, friendship and even the promise of a new beginning. I forced out a weak smile seeing how beautiful they looked, although yellow was never my favorite color.

The next section was exclusively of blue flowers. These meant the achievement of something unattainable, impossible.I was never into blue either, but the meaning of them was so beautiful that I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

The next ones made my eyes glisten of joy and a genuine smile was placed on my lips. The row was filled with pink roses. They meant grace, perfection, happiness, admiration, gentleness, sympathy, sweetness and a lot of good things. Modesty aside, the meaning of the flowers pretty much described me, seeing as I'm not like that all the time, but most part of it. No wonder they were my second favorites. _Second._

I brought my paws closer to my cheek and clasped them together, sighing happily, when a stinging pain at the edge of my finger ended the daydream I was having and made me turn my attention to them.

My breathing became short and my smile faded almost instantly. My sapphire blue eyes narrowed and my lips formed a straight line, my features becoming dead serious. If someone just walked in, they would think I was crazy for making a staring contest with a bunch of flowers, but I wouldn't give a shit. These weren't just some flowers.

These were the red roses.

 _My favorites._

Since I was a little girl, I always loved flowers, especially roses. Which is why the fact that I know every meaning to a determined color is not surprising. When my sisters and I lived in the woods, we always used to go and play in a huge field of flowers near our tree, and the part we liked most is the obvious answer. My sisters didn't care about them the way I did, but they always liked to take care of them with me, and that soon became my hobby. I loved all of them, but there was one kind that awakened my curiosity: the red roses. They weren't like the others. They weren't peaceful, nor delicate, nor sensible and beautiful. They were extravagant, unquiet, stubborn, egotistical and dazzlingly gorgeous. They were challenging for the other roses and for me, because I could never totally focus on the others without having them trying to steal my attention. I would always give in and find myself under their dangerous spell.

Anyone can say it's all in my head, but I say they're the ones who don't understand. The red roses always had an effect upon me. A kind that I can't explain, but I know I have and I love it as much as I hate it. And that is why they're my favorites. I want to be near them and stay away at the same time. I'm comfortable around them and also uneasy.

And that's the exact way I feel about Alvin.

My face flushed a little at the thought of him. He always annoyed the shit out of me, but was also the one who knew how to place a true smile on my lips whenever I was sad or bored. He always knew what to say to make me feel better, and even when he didn't, one smile was enough to make me forget whatever I was stressing and overreacting about and drain all my attention to him. Alvin was extravagant, unquiet, stubborn, egotistical and dazzlingly gorgeous. I wanted to be near him all the time, yet stay as far away from him as possible. I hated him, but I loved him even more.

Alvin was like a red rose to me, but every rose has its thorn.

I briefly looked at my slightly pierced finger and landed my gaze on the red roses in front of me. Fresh memories came into my mind and my eyes quickly got wet with threatening tears.

I ran to the near bench and sat down, burying my head on my paws and bringing my knees closer. I closed my eyes and felt salty tears slowly fall down my cheeks. I whimpered softly and sniffled trying to clean my nose.

"How could he do this to me?" I whispered to myself, before bursting out into more hiccupping and crying.

 _The worst of it all is that I don't hate him... I will never be able to..._

I didn't know how long I've been crying until someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice said and I looked up to see who it was.

There was a boy looking down at me. A chipmunk boy. Humans are really noisy and I was crying really hard, but not to the point of not acknowledging one approaching. That explains why I didn't hear him coming through all my crying. He had a slight concerned face and that's when I realized: another _talking chipmunk_ was standing in front of me. A real cute one, I might add. He had a short straight top hair and light caramel fur, with a pair of ocean blue eyes, much like Simon's. He wore a navy blue v necked shirt and a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. There were a pair of sunglasses hanging on the neck of his shirt and here wore no pants, like the boys. Gosh, he sure knows he is damn good looking, but he also should know that I'm not giving in so easily.

I needed to say something, but when I remembered the situation I was in and how I probably looked ridiculous, I pulled myself together and dried away my tears.

"Do I look okay to you?" I spoke in a sarcastic and irritated tone.

He only gave a small chuckle. "Whoa, angry much?" I rolled my eyes at him. That's the same thing a certain someone I didn't want to see would say if he was here right now. "Easy there, lioness. I just wanna help."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, really? How? You don't even know what I'm going through."

He shrugged in response. "I would if you just told me."

"Why should I trust you?" I narrowed my eyes.

He smirked. "I don't know. I just think that you should. It's not like I'm screaming it to the world. I'm not that dumb."

I rolled my eyes and smiled weakly. He was just like Alvin.

 _Alvin..._

My face suddenly turned serious and I guess the cute boy noticed the change in my expression. "What? Was it something I said?"

I sighed. "No, it wasn't..."

"Oh... Then what is it?" He scooted closer and I sat up straight, placing my paw on my lap.

"My best friend and I had a huge fight." I spoke softly, feeling forming tears.

At the corner of my eye, I could see he shifted on his place, crossing his legs. "Are you sure it was that bad? Because it's normal to-"

"He said he didn't care about me! He said he hated me! In front of the whole class! Don't you think it's bad enough?" I burst out in annoyance. The boy slightly jumped at my sudden outburst and his eyes widened. He didn't say anything and I looked at him, feeling guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry for...that." I spoke, hesitantly. A single tear ran down my face.

He shook his head. "No. It's okay, I understand."

"But you didn't know how bad it actually was... I'm sorry." I looked down.

The boy only chuckled and grabbed my paw. I was surprised, but this time he didn't seem to notice. "It's okay, really. Now tell me what was the fight about. That is, if you want to."

I turned to him and took a deep breath. "We were in classroom, waiting for the teacher to arrive, when a friend of his asked why we got stranded on the island. I jumped into the conversation and said it was because of him. He said it was because of me and we kept on blaming and saying mean things to each other until he crossed the line. He tried to make conversation with me but I ran away from him and I cried until you found me." I explained as briefly as possible and I could already feel tears accumulating at the corners of my eyes.

The chipmunk didn't say nothing for a while. I waited for him to say something. Okay it was really weird to open up to some stranger you just met, but I was feeling slightly better for letting it all out to someone.

"I don't know what to say... Your friend really messed up on this one." He suddenly spoke.

I turned my attention to him. "What? You think?" I didn't want to believe him, but I did at the same time, because I knew it was the truth.

"Of course! I mean, if he was really your best friend, he would never have the heart to say something like that to you, would he?" He looked into my eyes and grabbed both my paws in his.

I didn't answer him. Maybe this boy was right? What if Alvin was never my best friend and just wanted to play with my feelings this whole time? It felt so real, though… He made almost feel he loved me t-

"You have to let him go, Brittany." He looked at me firmly, but spoke gently.

Wait. Did this boy just say my name? I don't recall ever telling him!

I let go of his paws, crossing my eyes. "How do you know my name?" My gaze narrowed, eyeing him suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "The right question is: Why wouldn't I know your name? Aren't you the beautiful and talented lead singer of The Chipettes?"

My expression softened in realization and I blushed a little at his compliments. "Okay, you got me." I put my paws up, smiling.

He laughed. "And from that confirmation, I take it that your best friend is no other than Alvin Seville from The Chipmunks."

My smile faded at the mention of Alvin's name. The chipmunk also became serious and took my paws in his again.

"I'm not saying you should ignore him forever or pretend he doesn't exist, because I know how it would be hard for you." My sapphire blue gaze met his ocean blue eyes and tears started to form and fall on my lap. "I say that you should let him know how bad he damaged your friendship." He wiped my eyes and pulled me into a hug. I didn't protest, but I also didn't want to hug this guy. Since he was the only one around, I guess he'll do.

"But that will… destroy our friendship… even… more." I managed to say, between sobs.

"But you also have to stand up for yourself. Or are you just going to let him get away with it and pretend this never happened?" He stroked my hair while I listened to his words. "You can always pretend, but you'll never forget what happened, Brittany, and that's what hurts the most."

I hated to admit it, but the boy was right. I could always try to comfort myself by lying and pretending it never happened, but I'll never be able to forget it. I don't know if I can look at Alvin the same way again after what he did to me. I know he is probably hurt as much as I am, but I can't forgive him that easily. He needs to learn a lesson.

I pulled away from the hug, drying my tears. "You're right. I can't let Alvin get away with this."

"That's what I'm talking about." He smiled weakly. "What are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, but I'll figure it out when the time comes."

The bell rang, letting us know it was time to go back to class. When the boy stood up to leave I realized I didn't know his name.

"Hey!" I called and he looked at me. "What?"

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." I smiled slightly at him and he smiled back.

"My name is James. James Turner."

 **Yay! That was chapter 3 for you! I finally introduced my OC into the story, and I guess he'll be the only one. What did you think of James? Review and tell me! Sorry if Alvin didn't appear a lot in the chapter, but I felt like I needed to show you all a view of Brittany's side, and it was a great cue to introduce Jay. Don't worry, though, our troublemaker will be back on the next chapter! Do you think it was too short/long? Did you like/hate it? It wasn't what you expected? Let me know, I love to hear from you! Oh, and believe me when I say I wasn't happy to write this 'fluffy' moment between James and Brittany, but I had to, or my story would be all predictable with the Alvittany cuteness I always work on and as much as I wanted it to be like that, I want this story to be a bit different. I hope you liked it, and see you on the next chapter!**

 **Peace and Love, guys!**


	4. Count on You or Just a Dream?

**Hi, guys! LCSC here! Sorry for taking so long, but now I bring you chapter 4! I was looking at the traffic stats and HINWYT already got 804 views! I am so happy *jumps around the house* *sits on the floor breathing hard* You guys… are… AMAZING! Thank you so so much for keeping up with my story :3 I love you all!**

 **I already apologize if you don't like the chapter, but I'll explain it down there when the chapter is over.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks' characters and I also don't own the songs that will appear in this fanfiction. - by the way, it would be nice if you listened to them while reading! :) -**

Alvin's POV

The bell rang and my brothers and I went back to class, in the company of Jeanette and Eleanor. They went to look out for Brittany during lunch time, but lost track of her and gave up, joining us to eat. I wanted to go after her too, however it was better for her sisters to try and talk to her, since I was the munk she least wanted to see at the moment.

Simon was right. I didn't have the courage to admit my feelings and messed up our friendship big time. I don't know what to do yet, but I'll figure out something to show Brittany how sorry I am.

Our next class was Music, so we headed towards it together and hopped on our desks, waiting for the teacher's arrival.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. One minute passed but it felt like an eternity. There was no sign of the teacher, but it wasn't her who I was waiting to appear.

As if Mother Nature have listened to my woes, the cause to all my worries entered class quickly and hopped on the desk I was, with what I could tell that was... A smile on her face...?

She didn't make eye contact with me, as if trying to ignore my presence. _Oh boy, here we go again._ I thought, shaking my head.

My temptation got the best of me and I almost asked her the reason of her sudden happiness. Almost. Why? I was rudely interrupted by our teacher, who entered the classroom slamming her books and sheets on the table.

"Good morning, class!" She greeted us cheerfully. We all answered back in an uninterested tone, which she didn't seem to notice. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"My name is Mary Smith and I'll be your Music teacher throughout the year. I hope you had an AMAZING break and got a lot of rest, because if you don't want to fail Music class, you'll have to work your fat furry butts off!"

The whole class laughed. A bunch of girls rose from their seats and said "Excuse me! We just shaved last week!" They spoke in an offended tone and the best of it was that they were serious. I was holding my stomach and gasping for air from so much laughing. My eyes were closed, but I opened them to take a glance at Brittany. She wasn't laughing at the girls, but still had that little smile upon her lips. I watched her closely so she could notice me, but our teacher interrupted again.

"Okay, class! Enough." She clapped her hands together, bringing all the attention back to her. "Now, before we begin with our activities" She made a little pause. "I'd like to introduce you a new student."

The whispers soon took over the room. No one knew about a new student coming over to West Eastman, so everybody was really surprised. Some asked me if I knew something about it, but I only shook my head, to their disappointment.

Brittany was quiet through the whole whispering. She only kept her eyes on the teacher and had that cute smile that was starting to annoy me. Trust me, I think Brittany's cute to death, but since she arrived class she'd been only _smiling..._ it was starting to creep me out.

"Come here." Ms. Smith mouthed and motioned for the new student to approach us, but we didn't see anyone.

We all thought she was out of her mind and looked at her weirdly, until we heard light footsteps coming over and jumping on her table. Wait a minute, _jumping?_

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in shock.

The new student was a chipmunk. A male chipmunk.

"Class, this is James Turner." she motioned towards him and the chipmunk faced the whole class, smirking confidently.

Some mumbled 'hi' to him, but most were like me, incredulous to see another talking chipmunk in our class.

Our teacher only rolled her eyes. "Come on, people, it's not like you've never seen talking chipmunks before." She directed her gaze towards us, smiling, and so did the whole class.

I looked at my brothers and they shared my surprised face. Jean and Ellie were looking at each other, maybe wondering the same thing. I don't even need to say what Brittany was doing, except for the fact that this time she and the boy were looking at each other and he returned the smile to her.

I scowled at both, but they didn't seem to notice me.

"Well, Mr. Turner, I guess you will have to share a desk with a chipmunk and a chipette." Ms. Smith looked at him, unaware he wasn't paying attention on her, but on _my best friend_.

"He can sit with us, Ms. Smith." Brittany spoke for the first time since she entered classroom, with the smile still evident on her face. "Is it okay with you, Alvin?" Her smile faltered a little, but it was enough for me to notice. I rubbed the back of my neck and spoke hesitantly. "Yeah... Sure..."

The chipmunk smiled widely - to her - and scurried towards our table, sitting between Brittany and I.

He mouthed "hey" to me and quickly turned his head to meet Brittany's cheerful smile.

"I was really surprised when I found out you were having Music with me. By the way, you didn't tell me you sang." I rolled my eyes and looked forward, overhearing their conversation. So they already met before? When?

"I didn't have the time to tell you. I was busy trying to stop your crying." Okay, now that explains a lot. I couldn't help myself and looked in Brittany's direction. She met my gaze and I instantly looked somewhere else, feeling extremely guilty.

She didn't say anything back to him and I guess he realized the awkward tension of saying that near me.

He gulped and she looked down. "But it's okay now." He lifted her chin so she could look at him. "If you ever need anything, you know who to turn to." Her smile appeared again and my blood boiled under my skin. My paws balled into fists and I took a deep breath to stop myself from doing something stupid.

Just who the fuck did this James munk think he was? Did he just proclaim himself Brittany's new best friend? Does he know who I am? I guess he needs someone to let him know. I am her shoulder to cry on. I'm the one who gives her advice. I'm the one who gets her mad, but pulls a smile on her lips afterwards. _I am Brittany's best friend._ As much as I wanted to punch him in the face right now, I couldn't bring myself to do something precipitated yet. For starters, I didn't know the guy and Brittany was still mad at me. It would be more difficult to make her forgive me and I'd be known as the bad guy, so I needed to hold my tongue - and fists - back.

"So, Britt," he started, emphasizing her nickname, which made me snort in disgust. Only her sisters and I can call her that. This guy isn't making it any easier. "What do you say of coming over to my house this afternoon?"

My eyes widened and I stared at him in disbelief. Brittany gave him a small smile.

"Well... I don't-"

"Brittany, is there anything you and James would like to share with the class?" Ms. Smith cut her off, faking a sweet smile.

She blushed in bright pink color and gave a small chuckle. "Not at all, Ms. Smith. Sorry for interrupting your class. It won't happen again." I gave a secret satisfied smile, because she wouldn't be able to answer him so soon.

Ms. Smith shook her head. "I honestly hope so. You and James can be the first to perform, since you weren't able to hold your tongues on the first day of class."

Their gazes met and they smiled at each other, hopping off the desk and walking towards the small stage. My jaw dropped, not only because I didn't believe that my teacher just paired James and Brittany together, but also because I was maybe - just maybe - losing my best friend to the new guy.

B: _Hm yeah_ _  
_ _Ooha_ _  
_ _No ooh_ _  
_ _Now I'm about to give you my heart_ _  
_ _But remember this one thing (yeah)_ _  
_ _I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me_

WHAT?! I just don't believe Brittany chose this song to sing with him. What is she thinking?!

J: _I heard love is dangerous_ _  
_ _Once you fall you never get enough_ _  
_ _But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me (nooo)_ _  
_

Why wouldn't it be? _Oh right, because you just met her, punk_. I huffed in disgust.

B: _Don't hurt me, Desert me_ _  
_ _Don't give up on me_

J: _What would I want to do that for?_

He grabbed her paw, making her look at him. Some stared in awe at the 'cuteness' in front of them, but I could only roll my eyes, feeling anger and a bit of jealousy rise inside me.

B: _Don't use me, take advantage of me_ _  
_ _Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

J/B: _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

B: _Baby I'm counting on you_ _  
_

They smiled at each other and everyone cheered. My eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms, glaring at both. Was Brittany doing this to piss me off? Why was she singing a romantic duet with the new guy?

 _J/B: 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

B: _Baby I'm counting on you_

J/B: _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

B: _Baby I'm counting on you_

J/B: _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

B: _Baby I'm counting on you_

She sang softly while James put a paw on her shoulders, singing the next part. This went unnoticed to most students, while I wanted to strangle that guy more than anything.

J: _Understand I've been here before_

B: _Thought I found someone I finally could adore_ _  
_ _But he failed my test_ _  
_ _Gotta know you better_

She looked briefly at me while singing this verse. Hold on, now I'm really confused. I am _he?_ The _you_ she wants to know is him? Oh my god, she can't be serious. _  
_

J: _So I wasn't the only one_

 _But I'm willing to put my trust in you_

J/B: _Baby you can put your trust in me_

My heart started to clench. Was she actually giving a chance to a boy she just met? Is she trying to throw everything between us… away?

J: _Just like you count to 3_

J/B: _You can count on me_ _  
_ _And you're never gonna see_

J: _No numbers in my pocket_

 _Anything I'm doing girl I drop it for you_

J/B: _'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

I couldn't believe what I was listening. I averted my gaze away from them and glanced at my siblings. They had shocked faces, maybe not recognizing Brittany. Eleanor caught my gaze and shrugged, giving me a 'this is not my sister' look. I sighed and closed my eyes, not wanting to stay in this classroom one more minute.

J/B: _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

B: _Baby I'm counting on you_ _  
_

 _J/B: 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

B: _Baby I'm counting on you_

J/B: _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

B: _Baby I'm counting on you_

J/B: _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

B: _Baby I'm counting on you_ _  
_ _I really hope you understand_ _  
_ _That if you wanna take my hand_

She extended her paw and he took it, involving it in his. He placed them on his chest and both smiled, earning screams and awes from our classmates. I felt my face turn red with anger and my paws balled into fists.

J: _Then you should put yours over my heart_ _  
_ _I promise to be careful from the start_

B: _I'm trusting you with loving me_

That's it. I wanted to get away from here. I didn't want to see Brittany's face anymore. My brows furrowed and just when I was about to jump off my desk and run away, my brothers called me out and gave me a look, not wanting me do to something I might regret later. I wouldn't exactly regret leaving class on the first day, but another thought came to mind, making me stay: that was exactly what they wanted. She wanted me to let her go and he wanted me to let her go, but I wasn't letting them get what they wanted. Alvin Seville NEVER gives up, so I only crossed my arms and tried to keep my cool until the song ended, although my heart kept telling me otherwise.

J: _Very very carefully_

B: _Never been so vulnerable_

J/B: _Baby I'll make you comfortable_

 _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

 _Baby I'm counting on you_

 __J/B: _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

B: _Baby I'm counting on you_ _  
_

 _J/B: 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

B: _Baby I'm counting on you_

J/B: _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

B: _Baby I'm counting on you_

J/B: _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

B: _Baby I'm counting on you_ _  
_ _Now I'm about to give you my heart_ _  
_ _So remember this one thing_ _  
_ _I've never been in love before_

J/B: _Yeah you gotta go easy on me_

They finished the song with their paws linked together and bowed to the whole classroom, who was clapping and cheering like crazy. I only crossed my arms and stared hard at James. There was something about this guy that just didn't feel right. He looked way too perfect...

My thoughts were interrupted when the question I least wanted to hear echoed throughout the classroom.

"Ms. Smith, who is Alvin going to sing with if you just took Brittany from him?"

Everyone went silent, their glances switching between me, Brittany and James and the teacher. I looked at Brittany, immediately meeting her gaze. I couldn't figure out her expression, but the closer I got was to acknowledge both expectation and repulse...?

"That won't be an issue, now, won't it? I'm sure Brittany can sing with both Alvin and James. She is a professional and talented singer, after all." Ms. Smith smiled, looking at Brittany for confirmation.

She put a paw on her hip and motioned with the other. "Yeah, sure... Whatever."

I was surprised at her response. This was so not like her. Usually she would be flattered by the compliments or at least respond in a sweeter tone - even if she was mad - , but she was careless and bitter instead.

Jeanette, Eleanor and my brothers also noticed Brittany's attitude and shared looks with me. They knew something was wrong.

"Alvin? I said that you can already hop up on stage." Ms. Smith's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and only nodded. How long has she been calling me?

I ran past James, who was returning to our desk, and I noticed he had a smirk on his face. I decided to ignore him because the priority wasn't to suspect him. Maybe he was just wishing good luck or something of the sort.

I met Brittany's gaze and stood beside her on stage. To my surprise, she was the first one to speak.

"What do you wanna sing?" Her voice was neutral and was slightly rushed, like she couldn't stand being one more second near me, but I didn't let it get to me.

"Follow me." I winked at her, grabbing her paw. She was shocked, but didn't swat it away, so I took it as my cue to start singing with my eyes closed.

 _A: I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me,_

 _Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_

 _Open my eyes_

Nobody noticed, but Brittany seemed surprised by my choice. Her grip around my paw tightened and I only squeezed hers back, encouragingly. _  
_

 _A/B: It was only just a dream_

 _B: I travel back, down that road_

 _Will you come back? No one knows_

 _I realize_

 _A/B: It was only just a dream_

 _A: I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement_

 _Number one spot and now_

 _You found your own replacement_

 _I swear now that I can't take it_

 _Knowing somebody's got my baby_

I wouldn't lie: I was feeling threatened by the idea of losing Brittany to James, but I was going to do the possible and even the impossible to not let it happen.

 _And now you ain't around, baby_

 _I can't think_

 _Shoulda put it down, shoulda told you everything_

 _'Cuz I can still feel it in the air_

 _See your pretty face, run my fingers through your hair_

Should I have told her my feelings before we got into this mess? Maybe, because now I'm starting to regret everything I didn't say… Maybe we wouldn't even need to go through all of this.

 _My lover, my friend, my baby, my life_

 _You left me, I'm tied_

 _'Cuz I knew that it just ain't right_

Brittany's eyes widened and that's when she realized I was singing it to her. _Finally._ She was looking at me with a 'you can't be serious' look and I gave her a weak smile, nodding.

 _A/B: I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me,_ _  
_ _Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_ _  
_ _Open my eyes, it was only just a dream_ _  
_ _So I travel back, down that road_ _  
_ _Will you come back? No one knows_ _  
_ _I realize, it was only just a dream_

Brittany took a deep breath. I knew the lyrics were affecting her, because they were quite hurtful and fitted our situation really well, but I wasn't going to let it remain this way. She looked at me and started her verse strongly.

 _B: When I'm ridin' I swear_ _  
_ _I see your face at every turn_ _  
_ _I'm trying to get my usher over, but I can let it burn_ _  
_ _And I just hope you'll know_ _  
_ _You're the only one I yearn for_ _  
_ _Oh, no wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?_

I had a slight feeling that Brittany sang this the last verses meaning every single word. It was professional and she put all the emotion it demanded, but I just knew she actually meant it. I could see it in her eyes, but I couldn't see what was holding her back to actually do it.

 _A: Didn't give you all my love_ _  
_ _I guess now I got my payback_ _  
_ _Now I'm in the streets thinking all about you baby_

Ever since I screamed those horrible things during math, I realized the mistake I've done and wouldn't stop thinking about Brittany. I knew she was heartbroken and I knew I deserved her being mad at me, but it didn't feel any less painful.

 _Hey, you was so easy to love_

 _But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_ _  
_ _I'm goin' through it every time that I'm alone_ _  
_ _And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone_ _  
_ _But showed me a decision that you wanted to move on_ _  
_ _'Cuz I was wrong_ _  
_

I think she wanted to move on with James, so that way she could try to forget about me, but that's the thing: she never will. I know it because we were always close and cared a lot about each other. Unless she was faking it all along (which I know she wasn't), there's no way she can just throw all our story through the window and forget everything that happened.

A/B _: I was thinking about you, thinking about me,_ _  
_ _Thinking about us, what we gonna be?_ _  
_ _Open my eyes, it was only just a dream_ _  
_ _B: So I travel back, down that road_ _  
_ _A: Will you come back? No one knows_ _  
_ _A/B: I realize, it was only just a dream_

We looked at each other and I could feel she was talking to me through the song just like I was talking to her. I knew that look very well.

 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

I raised one paw and waved it in the air, with all the class following me afterwards. Although it was a sad song, everybody was so into it that they didn't even notice I was singing this to Brittany with all my heart.

 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

Brittany raised her paw slowly and it caught my attention. I squeezed the other, locking her gaze with mine.

 _And now they're gone_ _  
_ _And you wish you could give them everything_

Some classmates knew the lyrics to the song and sang along with us. Brittany's voice went in harmony with mine and it sounded so beautiful that everyone started to whistle and scream for us.

 _B:Oooh, If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

I turned her gently, so she was facing me. I wanted to look in her eyes while she sang this with me.

 _A:(If you ever loved somebody put your hands up)_

She grabbed my other paw and we both lowered our gazes to look at it. I was remembered of how good it was to hold her paws in mine, how soft they felt against mine, how they fitted perfectly. Even if there was just a few hours since our fight, I missed Brittany like crazy. I knew she was by my side during all the classes, but I still felt distant from her, because she wasn't acting like herself.

 _B:If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

I felt my eyes slightly water, and that was a lot coming from me, because who knows me, knows that Alvin Seville _never_ cries. Brittany noticed this and frowned, which made me immediately notice a few forming tears of her own threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes.

 _A:(If you ever loved somebody put your hands up)_

 _B:And now they're gone_

 _A/B: And you wish you could give them everything_

Brittany held my paw strongly and I knew she wanted to sing the first verses alone. I just stood there, listening to her beautiful voice, waiting for my cue to sing. Everyone was stunned by Brittany's voice and I honestly couldn't blame them. When I joined, the whole class cheered and even Ms. Smith was clapping to the rhythm.

 _And I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me,_

 _Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_

 _Open my eyes (open my eyes)_

 _It was only just a dream (it's just a... it's just a dream)_

 _So I travel back, down that road_

 _Will you come back? No one knows_

 _I realize (I realize)_

 _It was only just a dream_

 _(baby, it was only a just... it was only just a dream)_

We faced the class to sing the last verse of the song, but with our gazes locked.

 _Nooo..._ _Oooh... It was only a just a dream_

We finished the song together and the whole class went wild. Brittany and I bowed together and I took the chance to slowly wrap my arm around her waist, move she didn't seem to mind. The clapping wouldn't cease and we just smiled and mumbled 'thank you' a few times. Our siblings clapped along, smiling, and I couldn't help but take a quick glance at James.

He wasn't clapping and had his arms crossed, just like I was when he performed. He stared at the classroom and slowly shook his head, soon meeting my gaze.

So the new guy didn't like me already, eh? _I knew it._

Our staring contest was suddenly interrupted when I heard a soft voice reach my ears.

"You did great, Alvin." She didn't smile, but I could feel the sincerity in her words. "Nice choice of song, by the way."

"I was thinking 'bout you." I said, looking in her eyes. I didn't care about who was watching us anymore. I leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug.

My arms snaked around her waist and I could tell it got her by surprise, because she hesitated a little bit before wrapping her arms slowly around my neck.

Not that I cared, but I heard the screaming and cheering intensifying and Ms. Smith's attempts to calm everyone down weren't succeeding. I only focused in me and Brittany and in what could be our reconciliation.

I kissed her cheek softly and whispered. "Britt, I'm so sorry,-"

The bell suddenly rang, cutting me off. _Stupid bell_. Brittany broke our hug quickly and met my gaze.

"Alvin, no. I'm sorry, I have to go." She said, with forming tears at the corners of her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She hopped off the stage and I watched as she gathered her belongings and ran away to the next class.

I couldn't move, because I was too shocked to process what just happened. My best friend didn't want to forgive me when we both knew that was the thing she wanted most.

I could see it in her tears.

And she could see it in mine.

 **And this is the end for chapter 4… First of all guys, sorry if it didn't turn out into something cool, but it's just that you can't always do everything perfect all the time… We need the downs to reach the ups, right? :D I'm sorry again… By the way, I know I don't update so quick like I'm supposed to do, but you'll have to start waiting a bit longer for my chapters… School here in Brazil started February 1** **st** **and I am now what you would call a sophomore… Lots of assignments, classes, works, exams… I can't totally concentrate in school if I'm around FanFiction… To me, they're things that must be handled separately. So, I'm beforehand explaining my future disappearance.**

 **Enough of my lame excuses. Don't be ashamed or afraid to review, I always answer everyone, because it just means the world to me that you guys like my stories, tell me your impressions and everything else. Please, review! :D (I'm serious, I always jump from happiness every time I read a review!) Tell me what I usually ask you haha**

 **Now a curiosity: The first song I used was Count On You by Big Time Rush and Jordin Sparks and my OC was named after James Maslow, singer of BTR. I just LOVE him :3 The other song was Just A Dream, originally performed by Nelly, but I used the version sang by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie :)**

 **Answering guests:**

 **Guest (yay): Did you think James was Alvin? Lol eventually you'll see they're reeeeally different (but a bit alike ;3) Thank you for liking my cliffhangers XDDD They're not THAT good, but I do my best ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest (CONTINUE PLEASE): I was planning on getting Alvin jealous a few days before your review… Looks like you read my mind and got what you wanted XD Thank you so much**

 **Guest (CHIPMUNKSRCOOL): OHHHMYYYGOOOOOOSHHHH Thank you so very much! It's such an honor to be your favorite author XD And thanks for supporting and keeping up with my story, you're AMAZING! I'm sorry if you don't like the chapter, but I'll try to make it up to all of you on the next! Oh, and thank you for the AMAZING words, they really made my day XDDDD**

 **Peace and Love, everyone!**


	5. Love is a War

**Hi guys. Don't be so surprised at my quick update, because the only reason for it to happen were you! I usually write a chapter and wait for a few days until all of you can read and keep up with me (And for new ideas and creativity to appear XD), but this one was a special (PUT SPECIAL ON THAT) case: I received a lot of reviews for chapter 4 (precisely 10 at the present moment) and I just freaked out (and yelled and jumped around the house XD) every time I read each review! I mean it when I say I love you all so much and it means the world that you like my story, my cliffhangers, hate my OC or what else. My point is that I never thought I would be writing stories here and that such AMAZING people like you would actually like it and tell me all these nice things you always tell! *breaths deeply to prevent tears* I'm serious, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! With all these reviews my author instincts kicked in so quick that I woke up at 3am to write one day, stayed up till 2am the other and now it's 11pm while I'm finishing this! Thanks for that :D You all make me so happy!**

 **Anyway, sorry for this enormous A/N, I just felt that I needed to let you know why I updated quicker. Enjoy!**

For the rest of the day I had to watch the classes with Brittany by my side. Thank God her _new friend_ didn't have all the classes with us, or else I wouldn't stand being near them.

They just didn't know how to shut up! And Brittany wouldn't stop giggling and saying how he was funny... Seriously, it was _excruciatingly_ annoying.

As much as I wanted to, we didn't exchange a word during the next classes. Boy, it was hard, and let me tell you: it's just so awkward when best friends act like total strangers to each other.

The last bell rang, letting us know the first day of school was finally over. We all gathered our belongings and went outside the building, waiting for Dave to pick us up.

"So, what did everyone think of the first day of school? It wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" Simon asked, trying to make conversation.

Brittany and I didn't answer the question. She was looking towards the school garden while I looked at the floor.

"You bet, Si, they didn't even send homework!" Eleanor said with a laugh.

"And we got to eat their delicious spaghetti with meatballs!" Theodore cheered. We all laughed.

"Is food all you ever think about, Theo?" Jeanette asked with an amused smile on her lips.

My younger brother shook his head. "Nope, I also think about the desserts. Their pudding was wonderful!"

We burst into a fit again. We all clutched our stomachs from laughing so hard. My younger brother only gave us a look, wondering what was so funny. Yep, that's Theo for you.

The six of us were soon engulfed in a comfortable silence and each one started making things to pass time, until a voice spoke up.

"Guys? Can you tell Dave I'm coming home a bit later?"

All gazes landed on Brittany, maybe wondering the same thing I was.

"Why?" Simon asked. I already had a guess on what it was, but that was the exact question that flooded my mind.

"James invited me over to his house and I said I was going." She answered eyeing everyone, only avoiding my now incredulous stare.

I wasn't pleased at this, and I could tell Eleanor was even less pleased than myself. "Brittany, what's it with this James guy? You met him only today, all of a sudden start being the best friends forever and now you're going to his house?" Except for the 'best friends forever' part, Eleanor took the words from my mouth.

She rolled her eyes. "Jay is my friend. It's not like he's going to kidnap me, Ellie."

Oh, how adorable. _She gave him a nickname._ I took a deep breath to prevent myself from exploding, because I couldn't take it anymore.

"Brittany, why are you doing this?" I spoke in the most calm tone I could muster.

Her eyes met mine and I felt the butterflies twist in my stomach, but I didn't let it control me. The situation was serious.

"What are you talking about?" She spoke in the same tone I did, but with a hint of fake innocence that I knew all too well.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "Don't play dumb, love." My voice lowered and my smile disappeared. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, _love_ ," She emphasized, narrowing her eyes "but I have no idea of what you're talking about."

I sighed. "Brittany, please, don't make this hard. You know I care about you-"

"Oh, really?" She cut me in disbelief. "You _care_ about me, Alvin?" Her eyes bored into mine, incredulously. I swear I could see small flames igniting inside of her sapphire irises. "That wasn't what you said back there, now, wasn't it?"

I started calmly. "Britt, I get it that you're mad at me, but-" I was cut off again.

"No, Alvin! You don't get it, so don't even start, okay?" She put up a paw to shut me up. She had a frown and wore a hateful look on her face. While glaring daggers at me, she pointed a finger to my chest. "You weren't the one whose best friend told you he hated you and didn't care about you! I was!" She yelled and her voice slightly cracked. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and she turned around, putting her paws over her face.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I looked over to our siblings and they motioned for me to comfort her.

I slowly approached her, wrapping my arms around her from behind. I waited a few seconds to make sure she wouldn't resist my attempt and my chest made contact with her back.

"I know, and I feel horrible for saying those lies to you." I whispered and rested my head on her shoulder.

She lifted her head slowly, letting my words sink in. "What?" Her voice was shaky and I let her turn around in my embrace.

"I didn't mean any of those things I said, Britt. They were nothing but lies." I said, wiping her tears away. It may sound cheesy, but I could feel a few tears of my own form when I saw her like this.

"Why?" She whispered.

I opened my mouth to confess _everything_ , when the wrong voice filled the air.

"Britt?"

Brittany turned around immediately, escaping my embrace. James' eyes scanned us and he raised an eyebrow.

"Was I interrupting something?" He asked slowly.

"What? No, you didn't interrupting anything, Jay." She rushed an answer, shaking her head. My face turned red and I rolled my eyes. _Of course you interrupted, stupid idiot._

He smiled and rested his paw on the back of his neck. "Okay, so... Shall we?"

Brittany managed a weak smile and took his paw. "Yup." She wiped the remaining tears and breathed deeply. "Si, you'll tell Dave, right?"

Simon shook his head, as if coming back to reality. "What? Oh, yeah, sure." He also couldn't believe the scene he just witnessed.

She smiled in return. "Thanks. Bye, guys. See you later." She waved and walked down the boardwalk with James, paw in paw.

I watched as my love walked away from me with someone else, feeling my heart cringe a little at every step she took, slowly disappearing down the street.

I sighed heavily, letting a single tear run down my cheek. I put a paw over my chest and I could hardly feel my heart beat, but it wasn't what bothered me the most.

"What... Just happened?" Eleanor spoke up in an incredulous tone. "Jeanette, Alvin, that's not the Brittany we know!"

I didn't say anything and looked at Jeanette. She looked like she was really concentrated in her own thoughts, maybe trying to figure out something.

"Can you believe her? One moment she was almost forgiving Alvin, but when James showed up she just pretended that nothing happened! Oh, I wish I could slap that-" A low voice cut the green clad chipette off.

"She's moving on, Ellie." We all directed our gazes towards Jeanette.

"What do you mean, Jean?" Simon asked.

She lifted her head to meet our curious eyes.

"Brittany is trying to get over Alvin." I wasn't surprised by her statement, because I already thought about it during Music class. But with Jeanette's confirmation, the hit of realization hurt even harder. My brothers and Eleanor, however, had confused features and wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Theodore asked hesitant.

Jeanette sighed. "Guys," She eyed me and then looked at them "We all know how much Alvin means to Brittany, _especially_ you and I." She looked straight at Eleanor, who appeared to be lost at first, but then got the message like something just clicked inside her head. She gasped and put her paws over her mouth.

"Oh, God, Jeanette! You don't think that she just... You know..."

The purple clad chipette shook her head quickly. "No! Not yet, at least. I know she is trying, but it's not easy to her..."

"Wait." I entered the conversation, curious. "What do you mean?" Silence downed upon us. "What do you girls know?"

Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged glances and sighed.

"Ellie, he needs to know." Eleanor shook her head.

"Jean, we can't. We promised..."

I looked at both, and by the looks they shared, it seemed like they agreed to don't tell me anything. I sighed deeply.

"Girls, if it's something that will help me fix my friendship with Brittany, please, tell me." They didn't make a sound and I sighed defeated, looking at the floor.

"I would do anything for her."

Eleanor looked at me and something told her I really meant it. She looked at Jeanette for reassurance and took a deep breath.

"Alvin, this is somethin-"

Her voice was muffled by honking sounds.

"Guys! Enter the car!" The voice of my father could be heard through the opened window.

When I looked at the girls, they only avoided my gaze and hopped on the car, quickly followed by Simon and Theodore. I sighed, entering the car and sitting on the backseat, while Jeanette and my bespectacled brother sat on the passenger's seat.

"So, how was everyone's day?"

"Everything went just fine, Dave." I heard Simon say.

"Yeah, we even ate spaghetti with meatballs!" My younger brother said happily. I rolled my eyes as a smile took place on my lips.

"Oh, really, Theo?" Dave searched for a nod through the mirror. "Is their spaghetti better than mine?"

Theodore frowned. "Of course not, Dave. Your spaghetti is the best!" He stated cheerfully, earning a laugh from our father.

"That's good to know." He smiled and soon the only sound we heard was from the other cars outside.

"What about you, Alvin?" Dave suddenly asked.

"Huh? What about me?" I knew exactly what he wanted to know, but I didn't want to go over everything, so I decided to play dumb.

"How was your day at school?"

I sighed quietly. "It was okay."

Theodore and Eleanor looked over in my direction, maybe wondering why I didn't say anything.

Before Dave could question me any further, Simon spoke up, to my relief.

"Oh, Dave! I almost forgot to tell you!" He smacked his forehead, just remembering something. I rolled my eyes. _Typical Simon._

"Brittany is coming home a bit later today."

 _Shoot._ Now it was my time to smack my forehead. I honestly don't what would be worse: Dave questioning me by his own will or Dave questioning me because of Simon. _Anyway, thanks a lot, bro!_

"WHAT?!" Dave looked in my direction, only to see that I was alone on the backseat. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she found out during school." My brother clad in blue answered.

I could see Dave raising an eyebrow. "Hm... And what is that?"

"A friend invited her over to his house." Simon answered slowly, preparing for what was coming next.

"Are you telling me that Brittany went to a boy's house without consulting me first?" Dave asked in a slight irritated tone.

Before Simon could say anything, Eleanor spoke up. "Well, Dave, we tried to put some sense into her, but now he just became her new best friend forever and she won't even listen to us!" She crossed her arms, frowning.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "He is NOT her _best friend_."

Dave looked briefly at me before turning his attention back to the traffic.

"Why didn't you go with her, Alvin?"

I scoffed at his question. "Why would I? She wouldn't want me to disturb her and her _new friend_."

Dave' brows shot up and silence followed my words. That's when I realized I spoke too much. _Oh gosh, thanks again, Si!_

"You all are strangely quiet today..." He eyed each one of us and raised and eyebrow. "There's something you're not telling me."

I heard someone sigh on the passenger's seat.

"Alvin and Brittany had a huge fight before class." _Oh no, Jeanette, not you too._

Dave didn't seem surprised by that statement.

"Should I worry over it? We're talking about Alvin and Brittany, after all." He gave a small chuckle and I could only roll my eyes.

When he received the deep silence as a response, he finally got it. "Okay... No one laughed at my lame joke. I should _definitely_ worry about it."

"How bad was the fight?" Dave asked no one in particular.

"The 'I hate you and don't care about you' kind of bad." I heard Simon say and I could only feel my heart ache as those words were spoken.

"Oh my God, Alvin, did you just say that to Brittany? I thought you liked her!" Dave said in an upset tone.

"I like her, Dave!" I snapped in defense.

"Then why did you tell her that?" He spoke calmly.

I lowered my head and my tone. "Because I didn't have the courage to swallow my pride and admit my feelings."

Dave's expression softened and he glanced at me briefly. "Oh, Alvin... Believe me when I say I understand your point, but you didn't really need to make 'admit your feelings' that big of a deal."

My eyebrows furrowed together, anger and irritation slowly rising inside me.

"No, Dave, you don't understand! If you did, you would know that telling your best friend that you love her is an enormous heck of a deal!"

My guardian's brows raised in surprise. I bet he didn't see that coming. Neither did my siblings. They all had wide eyes and dropped jaws. I didn't mean to tell this to all of them. Not now, and especially not in front of Jeanette and Eleanor, but keeping my feelings a secret was killing me on the inside and that moment of rage seemed like the perfect cue to let it all out.

"You... Love... Brittany?" Theodore asked, while Simon and Jeanette came to the backseat.

"Duh. Is it that hard to notice?" I crossed my arms and scoffed.

"Not quite, actually." Simon said, fixing his glasses. "Your show of affection gives it away."

I looked at Brittany's sisters and they still haven't uttered a single word. They only looked at each other with unreadable expressions.

"Jean, Ellie," I called out, gaining their attention. "You have to promise me you won't tell Brittany about it, okay?"

They exchanged glances and nodded. "You can trust us, Alvin." The purple clad chipette asserted, quickly followed by her sister.

"Brittany won't know anything by us."

I smiled in relief. "Thanks, girls." I received small smiles from them and Jeanette spoke up.

"I always knew, you know. I guess I just needed your confirmation."

I raised an eyebrow, smirking. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "There's no best friend in this world that looks at the other the way you look at Brittany, Alvin." I blushed bright red at that. "The love you feel for her is written in your eyes."

I rubbed the back of my neck, disconcerted. "Whoa, Jean, I'm this transparent?"

She only smiled and looked at Eleanor, who answered. "Totally."

"I didn't think he was transparent." Theodore frowned.

We all laughed. "That's because you're too innocent, Teddy." Eleanor leaned in and kissed his cheek, which made him blush in pink color.

"Right. I am way tootransparent for you girls." I said after the laughter died. "How come Brittany didn't notice too?"

They seemed taken aback by my question, like it was something I shouldn't have asked. Eleanor lowered her gaze and shrugged, before looking back at me. "I think the right question is: how come you didn't notice too?"

I raised a brow, confused. I didn't know what she meant by that, but I didn't question any further because my brother entered the conversation, making me slowly forget it.

"Alvin, we always knew you had a crush on Brittany, but since when did you know it was love?" Simon asked me.

"Hold on." Eleanor spoke up before I could answer my brother's question. "Did you always have a crush on Brittany? Like, since that day by the lockers?"

"Uh, yeah..." I said slowly, scratching the back of my neck and blushing lightly as the memories came back into my mind. She looked at Jeanette and they both smiled excitedly. _Girls._

"He was so head-over-heels for Brittany that he said and I quote: 'I never thought I would say that, but pink is my new favorite color.' " Simon said, making air quotes with his fingers.

Jeanette and Eleanor's eyes widened and they giggled. "Oh, gosh! Who says that?"

I shot a deadly glare in Simon's direction, receiving only a smirk in response. _Wait for payback, lil' bro._

I coughed. "Now, answering to my _inconvenient_ younger brother's question," I looked at him only to see he stuck out his tongue to me. I smirked. "I realized I was in love with her while we were on the island."

"How?" Eleanor and Theodore asked simultaneously, blushing afterwards.

"Well, since _Simone_ was the new fun one," I met Simon's gaze, and he gave me an apologetic smile. "I figured out I had to be at least the responsible one. Brittany figured out she had to be smart one and we started to get along. We argued less, helped out each other more and started to spend more time together and it made us grow closer. I realized my feelings for her were more than the 'just friends' type and here I am today, asking her sisters for advice of how to tell her that." I scratched the back of my neck, smiling nervously.

Jeanette approached me and placed a paw on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Alvin, we won't let you alone on this war."

I smiled at her thankfully and she smiled back. I knew what she meant by that. Win Brittany's heart wouldn't be easy. I had to win a lot of battles first. And my opponent was James.

"You all made me feel a lot better, guys. Thanks." I put an arm around Si and Jean and motioned for Theo and Ellie to join us in a group hug.

"Okay, everyone, we're here." Dave said before pulling up at our driveway. We didn't have our seatbelts fastened, so we all were shoved forward and ended up on the car's floor.

"Ouch!" We yelped. "Dave, you could've warned us way before you pulled up!"

He looked at us on the floor and laughed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, guys. Mental note for next time." He closed the car door with an amused smile.

I rolled my eyes and entered the cat door, being greeted by the sweet aroma of home. I smiled because my brothers and the girls made me feel a lot better. I was truly relieved by sharing it with someone else, even it wasn't with the one who owned my heart and caused ALL these feelings.

"Alvin! We're making pancakes! You want one?" I heard the voice of my green clad brother yelling from the kitchen.

Oh God, Theo, already? I couldn't help my laugh. "Make it two, Theo!" Okay, call me hypocrite, but the truth is that _everything_ Theodore and Eleanor cook is _delicious_ , so you have to eat the double.

While they made the pancakes, I turned on the TV and laid on the armchair of the living room, waiting.

I switched the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch, when my cellphone vibrated.

I took it from my sweater pocket and unlocked the screen. It read _"Brittany Miller sent you a photo."_

I stopped switching the channels and gave total attention to the notification I just received. I raised an eyebrow and the only thought that crossed my mind was why would Brittany send me anything, especially a photo?

I touched the _"View"_ option and what I saw broke, ripped and smashed my heart in billions of itty bitty pieces.

She sent me a photo of her and James kissing.

 **And you just read chapter 5… What did you think? Please review and tell me because I want to know if you had the same reaction I did. Believe me when I say I still don't believe what I just did XDDD**

 **Answering Guests: (Gosh you just keep on growing, but I LOVE it! You're such sweethearts S2)**

 **Alvittany lover: Thanks for reviewing! I'm sure continuing it :))**

 **CHIPMUNKSRCOOL: You're sooo cute! Thanks for liking it XD**

 **CONTINUE PLEASE: Oh, thank you, dear S2 You're just like me in my 'just a guest reader' times… I checked everyone's profile every single second of the day! HAHA I like you (Btw, best guest name everrr XDDD)**

 **Yay: Thank you for thinking that :3 I do my best…**

 **Fav author: Thank you! It means the world that you think that (Years of reading and dreaming about talking chipmunks do that to you) :D**

 **Just alvittany: There's your chapter ^^ Thanks for loving it… I don't even need to say how much it means to me S2**

 **Phew! I guess my job here is done :D**

 **By the way, CHIPMUNKSRCOOL, CONTINUE PLEASE and Yay, are you the same person? Now I'm curious XD you three just reviewed on the same day twice (just wondering haha)**

 **And forreals, I LOVE your pseudonyms, they're so creative and cute!**

 **Okay, I need to stop writing, you're already waiting for the chapter XDDDD**

 **Peace and Love, guys!**


	6. Jealous?

I don't know how long I've been staring at the photo, not believing she just sent this to me.

She and James were in the couch and he had an arm around her. She took the photo while he kissed her cheek and she was smiling. Okay, _maybe_ I'm overreacting because of a kiss on the cheek... But my point is that they just freaking met! And it's so hard for me to accept the fact that she wants to forget about me by using another guy...

A few tears started to escape my eyes as I lowered my gaze to the screen of my phone. A few seconds later, I heard Theodore scream my name, saying my pancakes were ready, but I wasn't hungry anymore. I just wanted to lay there and cry all my misery, so I grabbed a cushion and balled my eyes out.

"Alvin, that's the fourth time I call you to go and eat the pancakes, come-" I heard Theodore hop on the armchair with an annoyed voice until he stopped mid sentence, maybe noticing my situation. "Alvin!" He ushered to my side and put a paw on my shoulder, rubbing it.

"Ellie! Call Si and Jean and come to the living room! Red code!" He yelled, quickly gaining a response from Eleanor and we heard footsteps towards the stairway.

Poor Theo didn't know what to do, but I couldn't blame him. I'd be lost too if my older brother was crying in a cushion because his heart was broken.

We soon heard three sounds of jumps and my green clad brother sighed in relief. I heard my blue clad brother and my two friends coming towards me.

"Alvin! Alvin! Look at me." Simon lifted my head and took my face in his paws. I opened my eyes slowly and his eyes widened in shock. My eyes were bloodshot and I probably looked ridiculous. "What happened, bro?" he asked softly.

I wiped my tears and sniffled, searching for my phone. I unlocked the screen and showed him the photo. The other three stood beside him to have a look at it. Their jaws dropped and their faces showed nothing but disbelief and shock.

Eleanor slowly took the device from my paws. "Did Brittany send you that?" I only nodded in response, feeling the tears coming and leaned on Simon's shoulder, hugging him. He didn't hesitate to wrap his around my back, tapping it gently.

Soon the only noise we heard were my sobbing sounds. I knew they were all exchanging worried glances and Eleanor suddenly spoke.

"That's enough. I'm bringing Brittany here." She pulled out her cellphone and dialed her older sister's number.

I broke my hug with Simon immediately. "Ellie! Please, no."

She put her paw on her hip, looking at me in disbelief. "Why not, Alvin? She needs to stop this!"

I shook my head. "I know, but I don't wanna see her now. I don't need to have another fight with her." I looked at her, pleading.

She sighed in defeat, turning off the phone screen. "I hope you know what you're doing." I smiled weakly at her.

"Actually, I have no idea. I need your help." I admitted, looking at all of them.

Theodore shrugged. "How about you avoid her? Then she will go and talk to you to know what's wrong."

My gaze met his and I raised a brow. _I'm not so sure about that..._

"He can't ignore Brittany if he's trying to win her heart, Theo. We need something that doesn't involve avoiding her." Simon said, tapping his chin.

"Be open to her, Alvin. Just don't tell her you love her yet. Tell her how you're sorry, what you think about her photo with James, be sincere." Jeanette suggested.

We all exchanged glances and agreed on that one.

"But I don't know if I can control myself while talking to her. Can you be there with me when she arrives?" I said, kind of insecure.

"I think this is something you should do on your own, bro. It's your love in the game, after all." Simon answered, adjusting his glasses.

I sighed. He was right. I needed to do this alone. They won't be able to help me in this. "You're right."

He patted me gently on the shoulder and the others gave me an encouraging look. I smiled.

"Who's up to watching a movie with some popcorn?" Theodore said excited, quickly raising his own paw. We all laughed and shook heads, slowly raising ours.

He waved his tail excitedly. "Yay! Ellie, a little help?"

She giggled, taking his paw, making both slightly blush. "I got your back, Teddy."

They jumped off the couch towards the kitchen while the bespectacled couple and I chose the film, grinning.

...

"Nooo!" I yelled. "Why they just ended it there? AHHHHH" I put my paws in my head and shook it slowly, not believing Star Wars just ended like that.

Simon noticed my melodramatic act and spoke in a bored tone. "Well, _Alvin_ , they needed to end it somehow, didn't they? Or else they wouldn't be able to do two more sequels."

"I know, _Simon_ ," I turned to him, mimicking his tone. "But why did they have to finish it just when Luke appears? Oh torture!" I put my paw on my forehead.

Simon rolled her eyes and all of a sudden copied my action. "I know how you feel, dear brother! Such a cruel world..."

I opened one eye and glanced at Simon, only to find he was doing the same thing. Our mouths started trembling and we quickly found ourselves bursting into a huge laughing fit. I fell on the couch holding my sides and tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, but new ones always fell down, frustrating my attempts.

"Boys..." I heard Jeanette mutter and I assumed she was shaking her head at our childish behaviour.

Our laughter slowly died down and, breathing hard, I put a paw on my brother's shoulder.

"That was a great one, Si." He smiled.

"I have my moments, ol' bro." I had to smile at that.

A comfortable silence was settled between the five of us, until we heard the cat door flip and quick footsteps came towards the couch.

We all knew who it was, but decided to look anyways. My whole body tensed up and everything went to a soundless atmosphere when Brittany hopped on the couch, meeting everyone's gaze after looking briefly at me.

"I could hear you guys' laugh from the outside. What's so funny?" She put a paw on her hip, leaning to the side.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Alvin and Simon were doing an audition for the next Star Wars movie." Except for Brittany and I, everyone laughed. She only had a small smile on her lips and an arched brow, eyeing me and landing her gaze on Simon. I would have laughed my tail off if I weren't petrified.

"I already expected it from Alvin, but I'm actually surprised with you, Simon."

My younger brother met her gaze and shrugged. "As I said before, I have my moments, Brittany."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Boys..." _Tell me about sister bonding._

Silence downed upon us and no one knew what to do. While everyone just stood there, I was in a war with my own thoughts, wondering whether I should talk to Brittany right here and now.

I sighed loudly, bringing everyone's attention to me.

My brows furrowed together and my eyes narrowed. "Why?" I pulled out my phone from my pocket and held it in my paw. Our siblings already knew what was coming in the way and froze in place, only exchanging glances between me and Brittany.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at them, then at me.

I rolled my eyes and Eleanor suddenly spoke for me. "As if you didn't know, Brittany."

She raised her eyebrows, seeming confused. "Well, I don't. What did I do this time?"

I faked a laugh and crossed my arms, not believing what I just heard. Brittany glared at me while the others were still as stones.

"What's so funny, Seville?" She spoke to me in a harsh tone.

My laugh died down instantly. "I'm tired of your games, Brittany." I unlocked my phone screen and marched towards her. "Now look into my eyes and tell me it didn't happen and that you didn't send me this."

Her defying glare lowered to look at photo I was showing and her confident expression slowly faded, being replaced by one of surprise, as if she didn't see it coming. _I knew it._

Her sapphire blue eyes met my golden hazel ones, a million thought running through our minds. "Who sent you this?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. " _Yourself_." By the look on her face she didn't believe me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes again at how cynic she was being. "You were always quite a good actress, Brittany, and we both know that, but just cut the act. It's not funny."

"So you think I actually sent you that photo?" She gave me an incredulous look.

My brows furrowed in anger and I just showed her whose contact had the photo on the chat. Her mouth slightly opened in shock.

"Alvin, I didn't send you that!" I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, starting to lose my temper.

"Right, Brittany, right. _And I am not a chipmunk_."

She sighed in annoyance as she grabbed her cellphone and unlocked it, showing me our conversation. My eyes scanned the screen and indeed there wasn't any photo sent, but that still didn't prove anything.

"How do I know you just didn't delete the photo so I couldn't see it now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, be reasonable. Why would I ever send you a photo of James and I?"

"I don't know, maybe because you want to rub it in my face?" I raised my tone, sarcastically.

"Rub _what_ in your face, Alvin?" She retorted, crossing her arms.

"That you're moving on with that guy!" I screamed, my patience already long gone. "Or that you just have another best friend!" Our siblings were looking at us in shock and I almost didn't remember they were here all this time. "Maybe that you're falling for him! Who knows?"

By this time, Brittany also had a dumbfounded face, as if the truth hit her hard in the face, but I couldn't care less.

I looked at the others, feeling tears coming to my eyes. "I'm sorry, guys. I tried." I sighed, rubbing my eyes to prevent the small water drops from falling and turned around, ready to leave, when I heard Brittany's voice calling me. I stopped, thinking if I should go away or talk to her. My heart wanted me to stay, but it was broken because of me listening to him so many times. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I ignored her and walked away when I felt a strong grip on my right arm, turning me around.

"What?!" I yelled, enraged, tears already falling.

"Alvin Seville, look at me when I'm talking to you!" She yelled back and, to my surprise, her cheeks had two small waterfalls.

"You have all attention by my own free will," I said sarcastically and raised my arm, with her paw still holding it tight. "Now speak."

She looked at it and sighed, releasing my arm. "Is this what it's all about?"

I met her gaze, crossing my arms. "What do you mean?"

She approached me and wiped away my tears. "You're jealous?"

My eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, Brittany, if by 'jealous' you mean betrayed, left behind and heartbroken, then I'm sure ' _jealous_ '." As I spoke those words, my shoulders fell and the tears flooded my eyes once again. _Heck, I never cried this much before in one day._

She had a sad face as she saw my expression. "Please, Alvin, don't cry." And just like that, she wrapped me in a hug.

Her arms locked around my neck and her paws gently stroked the back of my head as tears of her own fell down her cheeks. We both leaned on each other, crying like there was no tomorrow. My arms gripped her waist as if this was our last minute together and I buried my face on her neck, soaking her fur with fresh tears.

Through my glassy eyes, I could see our siblings exchanging glances and soundlessly leaving the couch one by one, giving us privacy.

After what felt like forever, but it was only a few minutes or so, our sobs slowly ended and we just stood there, involved in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry..." I heard her whisper.

I leaned away, without breaking our embrace, to look in her eyes. They were as red as mine and showed sorrow and regret, but I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you, Alvin, I didn't want to hurt your feelings like that."

My expression changed slightly from hurt to anger and she noticed this. "Well, Brittany, you did it anyways."

Her paws caressed my neck gently and her face contorted. "I know. I didn't mean to give you the impression that I was in love with James and that I was leaving you for him."

My face turned serious. "Then why did you do that?"

Her gaze lowered to the floor and she removed her arms from my neck. "James convinced me I should teach you a lesson."

My paws left her waist and I ran them through my hair, not believing what I heard. "You're telling me that you just let a stranger tell you what you should do with me and our friendship?"

"He was comforting me. He was thinking in a way to make me feel better." She put her paws on her hips, glaring at me.

"Okay, Brittany. The stranger was trying to make you feel better." I nodded. "Now answer me this: do you feel any better for breaking my heart only because I broke yours?"

My question made her stop. She was frozen like a statue, with my words being fixed on her mind. I crossed my arms, waiting for her to say something. _She didn't._

"That's what I thought. You feel horrible, don't you?"

She slowly nodded, her gaze meeting mine.

"That's exactly how I felt when I tried to apologize to you all along and you came and did this to me." I placed my paw on her cheek, stroking it.

Her paw caressed mine while soft tears streaked down her face. I wiped them away and continued.

"But I forgive you."

She wore now a surprised face and her brows raised. "Why?"

I looked down and smiled. "Because," I wrapped my arms around her waist again. "That's what best friends do." I lifted my gaze as I spoke, seeing she now had a smile of her own.

"I missed you so much." She whispered softly, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek repeatedly.

I brought her closer to me, if it was even possible, and sighed. I just couldn't believe it was really happening. I kissed her neck and nuzzled it softly, smiling.

"I missed you too."

 **Say bye to chapter 6! I bet you all are beaming that Alvin and Brittany made up, right? But it isn't over… Now things will get kinda… interesting. Review and tell me what did you think!**

 **Answering guests:**

 **CHIPMUNKSRCOOL: Ughhhh you're AMAZING! Thank you :3 Sorry for the delay, here's your chapter! Oh, okay, it was just my curiosity kicking in, thanks for clarifying haha**

 **Sweet: Yah, me too! Thanks XD**

 **AxBloveartist2: Okay, I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone, k? You're reeeeally close! XD Thanks for reviewing and for liking the story, it means a lot!**

 **Only alvittany: Thank you so much XDDD here's your chapter ^^ now stay tuned for the next…**

 **Alvin123445: here it is! Hope you liked it.**

 **Peace and Love, guys!**


	7. There's Still Hope

**Hello from the other side, people! So… Many of you asked for it incessantly, and most reviews solicited an update, therefore I bring you chapter 7! I already explained my disappearance in a previous A/N (Chapter 5's, I think), but I apologize again… I love school, but it takes a great amount of my time during the week. There's still time to read, yeah, but writing? It's another story… Lucky me I already had this one half done before exams started, but from now don't you expect quick updates… Sorry for that.**

 **Can I just say again how happy I am for all the devotion and support you give to this story? No? It doesn't matter, I'll tell you anyways: He Is Not What You Think already has 2 000 views, 58 reviews (17 for the last chapter *-*), 10 favorites and 17 follows! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoooosh thank you all SO MUCH!**

 **Now, about the chapter… Since it has been a long time since my last update, I decided to make it up for you and made it a bit longer. Review and tell me your impressions!**

 **Seriously, I don't need a disclaimer because no one here is retarded, so you all know the characters of Alvin and the Chipmunks aren't mine (Only James.)**

 **Enjoy! ~LCSC.**

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit cold. I started to fumble around in search of my blanket and something else went in contact with my paw. I stroked it a little more and the thing I was touching felt warm, soft and... _Furry?_

I shot my eyes open and quickly realized my paw rested on Brittany's waist. Her shirt was slightly up, showing the fur where I accidentally touched. I blushed dangerously and quickly removed it, sitting straight up.

She only stirred a bit in response and I couldn't help a smile. I completely forgot the fact that we slept together on the couch last night. After making up, we laid together and watched another movie, but felt too lazy to go upstairs and stayed here.

I searched for my phone and lit up the screen. 7am. I smirked to myself and raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the sleeping beauty beside me.

I slowly hovered her and turned her to me. She didn't show signs of acknowledging my little stunt, so I gave a silent sigh of relief.

I grinned again, staring in awe at how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. Her soft breathing reached my ears and I slowly bent down, my face making contact with her neck.

My lips traced soft kisses in it silently while I made my way up to her jaw and cheeks. By this time she groaned softly and I closed my eyes, laughing to myself.

She didn't say anything, but I heard a happy sigh in response. I made my way back to her neck and she slowly caressed the back of my head while one of my paws rested on her cheek and the other on her waist.

I started to nibble her neck and soft moans reached my ears. I chuckled lightly.

"Alvin... S-s..."

"What? You want me to stop, Britt?" I said between kisses and nibbles.

"No..." She dug her claws in my fur, moaning again.

I laughed. "But I'm going to. I never listened to you before."

I leaned back and she opened her eyes, smirking at me. "I told you to stop before, so you actually listened to me."

I smirked back and stroked her cheek. "Nope. You were close to saying that, but changed your mind and said 'no'... I wonder why."

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Didn't the moment itself answer your question?"

I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Not quite like your moans..."

She gasped and slapped me in the face. "Ouch!" My teasing face was replaced by a frown as I rubbed my sore cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

She crossed her arms, still under me. "I didn't _moan_ , Alvin."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you did, Brittany."

Her eyes narrowed. " _No, I didn't_."

I chuckled and intertwined our fingers. "Okay, love, what did you do then?"

She rolled her eyes. "I sighed happily."

I laughed and gave in, knowing sooner or later I'd just need to do it anyway. "Whatever you say, princess." I leaned in to kiss her cheek but my lips made contact with her paw. She narrowed her eyes at me and I just raised an eyebrow.

" _Don't. Even. Think about it_." She spoke between clenched teeth.

I removed her paw from my mouth and smirked. "You're afraid of moaning again, aren't you?"

A second was all it took for my cheek start burning again. _The same cheek, seriously?!_ "Oh my gosh, it hurts like hell, would you just quit it?!"

She faked a smile and spoke in a sweet voice. "Then stop saying I moaned when I didn't, _love_."

I frowned, rolling my eyes. "You know it's the truth, BUT" I added and shielded my face before she could slap me again. "Whatever you say."

She smirked and I looked at her, unpleasant. In a quick move she rolled over, so I was under her and she winked at me seductively.

" _Idiot_." I muttered and she only laughed. I averted my gaze away from her and felt soft lips touching the fur on my neck. I couldn't help my grin and my eyes met hers, showing nothing but love.

"I can't get mad at you." I gently caressed her hair while she leaned in and kissed my cheek over and over.

"Is that a bad thing?" She spoke in a soft tone and I closed my eyes, giving in.

"A horrible thing." We both chuckled. She made her way down to my neck while my paw rubbed her back under her shirt.

We stayed like that for some time until I decided to look at my phone. The screen showed 7:15am. Shoot! That was the exact time Simon and Jeanette woke up!

"Britt... We have to-"

Brittany stroked my face while nibbling my neck softly. I tried to contain myself but it was too late.

"Oh gosh, Brittany..."

I could hear her cute laughter, but there was nothing I could do about it. I was totally under her spell.

"You like that, don't you?" She said between kisses.

"Yes..." I heaved out after another bite.

"Do you want me to stop?" She whispered seductively.

I gripped her waist. "Never..." She chuckled lightly to herself.

"I think you should stop it or you'll be late for school."

We sat up immediately, jumping at the voice. Our bespectacled siblings had their arms crossed and both had serious expressions, but a hidden smirk on their lips.

Brittany blushed in the deepest red color I've ever seen while I felt my face heat up like the burning sun.

We remained silent, until footsteps towards the couch were heard and Brittany sat on the couch beside me, getting out of my lap.

"Good morning, guys." Theodore and Eleanor greeted cheerfully.

Simon glanced at us and smirked. "To Alvin and Brittany, it was _marvellous_."

Theodore looked at us and grinned. "I'm so glad you two finally forgave each other."

I flashed Simon a smug smirk, because we knew that wasn't what he meant. I shifted to sit in Brittany's lap and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Me too, Theo."

I gave her a long kiss on the cheek and they all laughed. My best friend only rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist.

Eleanor glanced at Simon, then at us. "Why does something tell me your reconciliation isn't the only reason of your happiness?"

Brittany and I exchanged glances and blushed lightly, but decided to play it cool. "I have no idea."

The green clad chipette and my blue clad brother connected gazes and his said something like "I'll tell you later". I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Alvin?" I heard my counterpart say behind me. I turned around in her lap to meet her gaze. "That's my name."

She shook her head, smiling. "You're quite the heavy chipmunk, y'know?"

I laughed mentally and decided to play dumb. "Yeah, I already knew that. What about it?"

She raised an eyebrow, instantly getting my play and rolled her eyes. "Get off." I laughed, because that was the same thing she said in my dream. I decided to replay it, but with a little twist.

"Only if you promise to be my armchair. You're really soft to sit on." I nuzzled her cheek, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Never in a million years. Get off." We said in unison and I was pretty successful in mimicking her tone. I burst into a laughing fit and she looked at me with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"How the heck did you know I was going to say that?"

I wiped my eyes and shrugged, grinning. "You can't deny it when I say I know you even better than you know yourself."

She fell for that and smiled. "I guess you're right." I mean, I already knew she was going to say that because that's what happened in my dream, but what's more incredible is that she never actually said it until now. I dreamt about it even before she said it in real life. I felt like a genius now.

"I know." I gave her a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Now would you just get off? I need to take a shower."

"You didn't answer my question." I sang.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'll think about it."

I laughed. "Yeahhh! You're the best, Britt." I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She nuzzled mine, smiling.

"Aw, how cute. Now can you just let our sister take her shower, Alvin?" Eleanor said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course." I stood up and lifted Brittany with me, my eyes never leaving hers. "Don't be long, armchair."

She leaned in and our faces were only inches away. "Try to not miss me." She glanced at my mouth, then met my gaze and winked.

She turned around and walked away, not giving me a chance to respond. I only smiled and when we heard her footsteps on the stairs, our siblings looked at me, smirking.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

Simon approached me and punched my shoulder lightly. "Love is in the air... And it's not coming only from you."

I smiled slightly, slowly getting what he meant. "Hold on. You think...?"

He chuckled and patted my shoulder lightly, confirming my hopes. "Yup."

I punched the air, muttering a silent but happy 'yeah'. But something came to my mind and I let realization sink in. I scratched the back of my neck, my smile fading. "I don't know, Si. She only sees me as her best friend."

" _Oh, please, Alvin_." He rolled his eyes. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? Not to mention all the closeness you two share. There's no way on earth she considers you only her best friend." He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're forgetting their small moment before we came in, Simon." Jeanette added, smirking. My brother met the purple clad chipette's gaze, returning the smirk.

Eleanor suddenly jumped into the conversation. "You mean the typical 'Alvittany Moments'?"

My face was already as red as a tomato. When Eleanor mentioned the name our fans used to ship me and Brittany, I wanted to bury my head in the depths of the earth and never get it out. Much to my dismay, Simon nodded in response, confirming her suspicions.

She looked at me smirked. "You better take care of our sister, Alvin."

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my embarrassment. "That's what I always do, Ellie."

"GUYS, COME AND HAVE BREAKFAST!" We heard Dave yell from the kitchen.

"You heard the man, come on, guys." I motioned for them to get out of the couch. They chuckled and hopped off, with me following after them.

...

I walked through the halls of school, with my brothers on my left side and Brittany on my right, holding my paw. A few students looked at us, giving small smiles and whispering between themselves. I bet the whole school already knew about our huge fight, but they didn't know we already made up, so I couldn't blame all the surprised faces. We looked at each other and snickered. She grabbed my cheek and kissed it, making a few girls sigh dreamily.

I smiled lovingly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Brittany?"

We leaned away from each other at hearing that annoying and unwanted voice.

"Morning, Jay." She smiled and I rolled my eyes. "How are you?"

He eyed the both of us and correct me if I'm mistaken, but I swear I saw a hint of fire deep inside his eyes. He averted his gaze to me and we made what you would call a glaring contest, until Brittany's gaze met mine. She kissed my cheek and held it softly, smiling.

"I've never been better."

I deeply regretted not taking a picture of James' face. Brittany had her eyes closed while nuzzling my cheek, so she didn't see his eyes wide as saucers and his mouth contorted in disbelief. As she rested her head on the crook of my neck, he quickly faked a smile, so I assumed she had her eyes open. Damn dissembler.

"I'm happy for you, Britt." I had to stop myself from punching that dirty liar on the face and Brittany mouthed a thank you, squeezing me lightly. "But now can you come with me a minute? I wanna show you something."

Before she could even respond, he grabbed her paw and dragged her away, leaving me dumbfounded in place.

"Why that son of a-" Simon called my name, not letting me finish my sentence.

"Alvin, calm down. Class will start only in a few minutes. They'll be right back."

"I couldn't care less about when James will come back, Si. It's Brittany I'm worried about." I sighed and he smiled weakly, putting an arm around my shoulders. "She'll be fine."

We walked towards our class quietly, but my mind was overwhelmed with worry and fear, thinking of where this munk was taking her and what they must be doing. We sat on our respective desks and went to chat a little with Ryan and the guys to pass time.

As my clever brother stated, the bell rang a few minutes later and we were already in the classroom, waiting for our teacher to arrive. The fact that Brittany and James were late didn't surprise me, it got me apprehensive instead.

What could they be doing that took this long? I know five minutes isn't what most would call 'long', but to me, five minutes away from Brittany felt like an eternity. It already made me wonder thousands of situations to what they were doing and where they were. It might explain very well my sudden headache and stress.

I was too caught up in my own thoughts, that the sound of both jumping on the table and the arrival of the teacher almost went unnoticed to me.

I wasn't mad at Brittany, but I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by her going away with James, so I didn't want to talk to her nor look in her direction. The teacher was writing something on the board and I tried to appear interested, but what she did and said next gave it all away.

"I have the most jealous best friend in the world." She giggled and kissed my neck.

I couldn't help my blush, seeing as she did something we usually did alone in front of everyone and figured me out just like that.

"Aw, Alvin, you're sooo cute when you blush." She whispered, hugging me.

"Uh... Thank you?" I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

She giggled and spoke in a girlish voice. "Oh my gosh, stop! You're even cuter when you're nervous." Brittany squeezed me and kissed my cheek.

I must admit my best friend was kinda out of her mind, but I liked the attention. I nuzzled my cheek against hers and we only stopped because James coughed, pointing to the teacher who was looking at us sternly. We quickly separated from each other and flushed a little.

"Alvin, the school terms are extremely clear when it comes to dating during class, so unless you and Brittany want to visit Dr. Rubin's office, I suggest that the both of you keep your hands to yourselves and stop it right now."

Before Brittany could say something, I jumped in. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jones, it won't happen again, and we're not... Dating."

We heard sniggers of our classmates and fake coughs a few 'liars'. I could only roll my eyes and smirk.

He nodded and mumbled something like 'I hope so' and turned to the board again. Brittany and I looked at each other and blushed lightly before snickering at our luck. I mean, even if we did go to Dr. Rubes, nothing would happen to us. She was a fan of ours, after all. A HUGE fan. I bet she would scream at how cute we were and give us only a verbal warning. I wasn't afraid nor fazed by the teachers, so I always did what I wanted, when I wanted. But for Brittany, I had to promise I'd behave.

My thoughts were cut when she blew a kiss at me. I smiled and winked at her and we started to write the assignments of the board.

After a few minutes, Mr. Jones turned around.

"Okay, class. When you're done copying what's on the board, I want you to make pairs and write about the importance of friendship in your life. I'll collect your texts at the end of class and measure your writing. You have forty minutes."

Everyone started to whisper excitedly, asking classmates to be their duo, others started to shout from the other side of the class and this displeased our teacher, who quickly clapped his hands, asking for silence.

He sat on his chair and I quickly turned to Brittany, smiling.

"Hey, Britt, will you-"

My smile faded and I stopped talking to hear James already asking her to be his pair. She smiled at him and nodded.

"What did you say, Alvin?" She turned to me, her lips curved into a small smile.

My mouth closed and I searched my thoughts, thinking of an answer.

"I said I was going to do it alone." I forced out a smile and she only smiled to me in response.

James smirked at me and I glared daggers at him. He turned Brittany to him and both started to talk instead of doing their production. I only rolled my eyes and started to work on mine.

After thirty minutes or so, I already finished my text and made sure nothing was wrong in it. I was even surprised with myself, because I never knew I could write that good. If I didn't know I wrote this, I'd say it was written by Simon, seeing as my argumentation was pretty rich and reflexive. But why wouldn't it be when my inspiration was sitting right beside me?

I sighed and looked at James and Brittany. They barely wrote ten lines and didn't stop talking since I started to write. I was worried they - Brittany - wouldn't be able to finish it in time, so I glanced down at my text and didn't believe what I was going to do. I wrote Brittany's name along with mine and tapped her shoulder. She turned her head, giving me a questioning look.

"Yes, Alvin?" She asked giggling, probably from something James said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I just finished my text and put your name on it, in case you don't finish yours with James." I lowered my tone, so the blue eyed chipmunk couldn't hear us.

She crossed her arms and surprisingly scowled at me. "Why didn't you put his too?"

My eyes narrowed and my jaw dropped in pure disbelief. "What? You want me to put that jerk's name on my work? Sorry, not happening."

She didn't seem fazed by my statement. "Then why did you put mine?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because he is not my friend, nor my inspiration."

Her hard expression softened and she looked in my eyes. "So you're still jealous?"

"What? No! I just don't see the point in writing down his name in a text about friendship if we're not friends." I whispered in a hushed tone, crossing my arms and turning away from her.

Her serious expression suddenly turned into a smile and she whispered my ear. "You were always a terrible liar, love." Since nobody seemed to pay attention to us, due to the work that was being done, she leaned in and licked my cheek. I instantly turned my head to her, astonished and her tongue made a brief contact with my nose and lips.

Our cheeks flushed to a red color and we leaned away, chuckling. She seemed more embarrassed than myself and whispered 'sorry', to which I only waved off, saying it was okay and that I actually liked it. She rolled her eyes playfully and I winked at her before hopping out of our desk and running towards the teacher's table.

"Mr. Jones, Brittany and I are done." I said, putting the paper I held on the table.

My teacher raised his eyebrows and it wasn't hard to tell he was surprised. It's not his fault, though. It's not everyday that Alvin Seville actually finishes his work in time, or at least does the work. I grinned at his expression and waited for him to say something.

"Already? How is that even possible?" he gaped, failing his attempts to hide the disbelief that showed all over his features. I shrugged and put my paws on my pockets.

"You just gave me the best theme to write about."

He eyed me with a raised brow, but quickly nodded and a small smile pulled at his lips.

"I'm glad you think that. Congratulations, Alvin, you were one of the students I didn't even expect to be started on the work."

"People can surprise you. Now if I may be excused, Mr. Jones." I gave him an exaggerated bow to which I received a chuckle in response and hopped off the table, heading back to my desk.

Brittany, who was watching me the whole time, had her arms crossed and an amused smile plastered on her cute face. I hopped beside her and shrugged. "What?"

"Eulogized by Mr. Jones, of all teachers, on the first week of class? Who are you and what have you done to Alvin Seville?"

I rolled my eyes at her and chuckled. "I am Alvin Seville's improved version."

She laughed quietly to herself and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need improvements, Alvin."

I crossed my arms and gave her a questioning look. "And why not?"

The bell rang, telling us it was time to go to the next class. I groaned, because I actually liked this class and I didn't know what the next would be, but I already had a guess: BORING.

Brittany cut off my thoughts by leaning in and planting a soft kiss on my cheek, remembering me she still owed me an answer.

"Because you're already perfect."

I know that's a thing normally girls would say, but my heart just melted when those words reached my ears. I felt all tingly and warm inside and I guess the response of my body to these feelings were the light blush that came to my cheeks. Brittany couldn't help but snicker and kiss me again while we made our way to the next class paw in paw.

...

The six of us were in a table along with some girls. It was lunch time and we asked them to gather our trays and bring them to the table. Theodore and Eleanor shared one with, guess what, spaghetti with meatballs. *chuckles* Not surprising at all. Simon and Jeanette also divided one, but with salad and spaghetti. Brittany and I went for salad and chicken nuggets.

I had my arms wrapped around her from behind and one of her paws rested on my arm while the other handed me a piece of chicken. I had my eyes closed and she was talking to her sisters about some dance moves they could do for our next clip. I was barely paying attention to what was being said and snuggled closer to Brittany, not wanting to let her go for even a second. She only rubbed my arm in response and smiled at me before returning to her conversation.

I rested my head on her shoulder and started to give her neck gentle kisses, to which she responded leaning her head against mine and stroking my hair affectionately. I just loved when she did that.

But our 'Alvittany Moment', as our siblings would say, was suddenly interrupted by the annoying, retarded, stupid dirty liar chipmunk that attended by the name of James Turner. He hopped on the table and quickly positioned himself in front of me and Brittany.

"Brittany, I need you to come with me." He uttered in a slight urgent tone.

I rolled my eyes in irritation. That pest just didn't know when to stop pestering people. Before I could say anything, my best friend spoke up.

"Can't it wait, Jay? I'm kinda busy right now."

I resisted the urge to laugh at him just wished life suddenly played _'Crank That Soulja Boy_ '. Instead, I only tightened my grip around Brittany and smirked.

His eyes pierced into mine and he raised a brow, crossing his arms. "Very busy, I see."

She suddenly got what he meant and flushed, but didn't break my embrace. "It's not that, you crazy chipmunk, I'm busy talking to my sisters."

He averted his gaze to Jeanette and Eleanor, who only nodded in response. I hid my face on Brittany's neck and chuckled lightly. She slapped my head and mouthed a playful 'shut up.'

"But still, you're hardly ever spending time with me anymore."

My laughter immediately ceased and I shot my head up, staring at him in pure disbelief. He couldn't be serious.

Brittany eyed him curiously. "I'm not getting your point, James. I went to your house just yesterday, hung around school with you before class" Her tone grew with a slight irritation. "And you come here and say _I'm not spending time with you?_ "

His brows furrowed and he made a pitiful face. "It's not it... I'm just, missing you already."

Brittany's gaze met mine or compassion met coldness, if you wanted a better description of the scene.

"Can you wait a few minutes?" She turned around in my embrace, wrapping her paws around my neck.

I didn't have the intention to hide from James what I thought of it, so I didn't even bother to lower my tone. "Brittany, I just don't believe you're going to fall for his little act."

"I'm not _falling for any act_ , Alvin." She rolled her eyes as if what I said was plain stupid. "He just wants my company, can't you see that?" She spoke in a slightly annoyed tone.

I rolled my eyes and retorted in the same tone. " _No, I can't, because he's tricking you._ "

She heaved out a long sigh. "Alvin, stop overreacting."

"I'm not, Brittany!" I raised my tone, furrowing my brows. "Gosh, can't you realize that he was the one who sent me that photo just to get to me?" I unwrapped my arms from her waist and pointed to him.

Our siblings looked at us, not liking where this conversation was going. They knew we were attracting attention, but I couldn't care less. I needed to get things straight with Brittany and show her who James really was.

"Please, Alvin, don't even start." She made her way over to James and stood beside him, putting a paw on his shoulder. "James would never do that."

He smiled weakly at her and she retrributed it. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Wait." I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly, trying to understand. "You're defending him?" I gestured to the jerk beside her, beyond incredulous.

"Maybe I am." She argued defiantly and her eyes narrowed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep my cool. "What proof you have that he didn't send that photo to me?"

At first, she only shrugged, but her answer was what most shocked me. "I don't know. Maybe I sent that by accident. Mistakes happen."

My eyes narrowed and I clenched my jaw tightly, shaking my head at the situation in front of me.

"Brittany, look at what you're doing. You're putting the blame on yourself to save this dirty fucking liar! Are you even hearing yourself?!"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Listen, Alvin, at first I thought it was cute, but this whole jealousy is making you imagine things. It's not like you own me, so just stop."

The whole world stopped and it felt like she just slapped me across the face. I couldn't believe she said what I think I just heard she say. She was using my jealousy as an excuse!

I narrowed my eyes, taken aback and spoke slowly. "You really think I'm telling you all this because I'm jealous?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, matching my glare. "It sure seems like it."

I looked from James to her and sighed. "I won't lie to you that I'm jealous as hell, Britt. But I also care too much about you. I mean, we're best friends. I'm supposed to care about you and-"

"But that's not what you're doing. You're trying to turn me against James. I thought you were better than that, Alvin." She interjected and shook her head in disapproval. She crossed her arms, wearing a hard expression.

"I'm trying to show you what kind of _'friend'_ you're dealing with!" I pointed a finger to the caramel furred chipmunk, emphasizing my speech. "Is it so hard to see?!" I yelled. You could probably see my ears let out steam.

"You don't need to. I trust him, so just quit it." She waved me off, rolling her eyes.

I straightened my pose and shook my head, disappointed. If there was one thing I knew about Brittany, is that when she's up to something, she is irreducible and no one will be able to change her mind. I looked at the floor, then on her direction, feeling unhopeful.

"You really don't believe me, do you?"

She looked me dead in the eye and at first didn't say anything back. But the words I heard come out of her mouth after a moment of silence just broke me on the inside, making every trace of expectation vanish away like the dust carried by the wind.

 _"I used to."_

She turned around and dragged James away with her. It felt like forever, but in a second both were out of the table, heading out of the cafeteria. With linked paws.

I watched them leave as my lips parted slightly and I heaved out a long sigh. My head hurt and I rubbed my temples in attempt to ease the pain. A few seconds later, I heard my two brothers and the chipettes approach me. I looked at them with wet eyes and a desolated expression.

"What do I do, guys?"

They didn't know what to say this time. They knew as well as I did that James was lying, but Brittany didn't fully trust me anymore, so they did the only thing that seemed appropriate: they involved me in a comforting group hug while fresh tears stained my hoodie.

...

A few droplets of sweat made their down my forehead as I jumped skillfully away from the balls that were aimed and thrown at me. I think there were already twenty minutes of game and I was the only one on my team playing against a tall guy. I managed to dive and catch the ball without letting it slip off my small but deft paws and raised it in the air, quickly followed by the sound of the whistle blowing, announcing the game was over.

"That's it, fellas! Alvin's team won dodgeball! Now take a break and rest. Have a great week!" We heard coach Lenny say, knowing it was our last class and cue to go home.

Everyone knew I was the best at dodgeball, but there was no secret to it. If you knew the basic techniques you'd do just fine. Just _duck, dodge, dip, dive and dodge_! Easy, much?

My rivals glared in my direction and started to whisper among themselves, unaware to the fact my sensitive hearing could totally make out every single word being shared by their group.

I chuckled lightly and rolled my eyes as I enjoyed overhearing their conversation, but my ears quickly caught something else echoing throughout the court. It sounded like girl laughing...

I turned around slowly to find where the too familiar sound came from and my eyes didn't appreciate the sight, making my fists clench and my brows furrow in rage.

"James, you're so funny!" Brittany was laughing hysterically and put a paw over her mouth in attempts to stop, while that punk kept whispering things in her ear, making her soft laugh increase to a slight irritating sound.

I really wanted to go over there and give that moron a piece of my mind, but I stopped myself. Brittany and I would have another wrangle and things may get worse. I needed to regain her trust, not put up another fight, so I decided against it.

My _savant verdict_ \- as Simon would say - was just _plain idiot_ in my opinion and it only helped on aggravating me even more. I no longer could stand watching those two, so I did the most plausible thing to do at the moment: I stormed off the gym pissed while a few tears of anger welled up my orbs. No one needed to see me cry because of a girl.

I ended up running to the hall of lockers and wiped away my tears. I was so angry yet confused. I just had no idea of why Brittany was acting like that. I mean, we forgave each other last night, didn't we? She told me she missed me, so why did she act all weird since lunch like nothing of last night and this morning ever happened? I wouldn't be surprised if James was slowly brainwashing my best friend and turning her against me...

The thought made fury quickly rise inside me and I screamed out in pure anger, slamming my paw against a locker. I breathed heavily trying to calm down, and I was so blind by hate that it took me a certain amount of time to realize the one I punched just happened to be unlocked and now all its contents were scattered over the floor.

 _Great._ A small hint of guilt shot my consciousness and I heaved out a long sigh, kneeling down and collecting the fallen books and papers.

I glanced around to see if nobody was watching and retrieved the books to their respective place. I went to put the papers on it when something in one of the sheets caught my attention.

I brought it closer to my face and my eyes scanned the page, curiously. I raised an eyebrow and flipped the others, eyeing carefully one by one.

My golden hazel eyes almost jumped out of its orbs as realization hit me square in the face. I didn't know if I should be happy or mad, but there was one thing I knew for sure.

 _Brittany needed to see this._

 **MWHAHAHAHA! So, what did you think? *wiggles eyebrows* Pretty, pretty please, tell me! Don't be shy to leave a review :)) I'm not answering guests this time because most asked for the update and I couldn't think of a better answer than the chapter itself XD but I'd like to thank ALL of you for keeping up with this story and for your compliments. It seriously means the world that people I don't even know like what I love doing and tell me what they think! I just love it so much.**

 **Peace and Love, guys! See ya on the next update ;) ~~LCSC.**


	8. The Truth

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, now dodging every feet of the students that walked outside of the school building, or, as I'd like to say, to their freedom.

Due to my height it was pretty hard to spot five more chipmunks, so I went on pushing past the enormous legs on my way until my search ended and I gave a sigh of relief.

"Guys," I chuckled happily. "Thank goodness I found you! Brittany-"

"Brittany isn't here." Simon interrupted me, and I looked around, realizing my best friend indeed wasn't among us.

I closed my eyes and huffed out, gripping the sheets on my paw tightly. I already knew with who she was, but decided to ask something else.

"Where did they go?"

My brother was silent and Jeanette answered for him, timidly. "She went to his house. Again."

My jaw clenched and I bit my tongue hard to prevent myself from screaming at the top of my lungs. Instead my features contorted to a hateful expression and I swore James mentally.

"Alvin, what's this in your paws?" Eleanor walked over to me and snatched the sheets from my possession. My gaze landed on her while her green leaf orbs scanned the pages curiously. As I imagined, it wasn't long before she gasped and put a paw over her mouth, her eyes widening.

"Where did you get these?" She spoke slowly, incredulity filling her tone.

"On a locker that I'm sure is his." I spoke determinedly, noticing now my brothers analyzed the papers, sharing our expression.

"Alvin, you have to show Brittany this!" Simon exclaimed, fixing his black rimmed glasses.

"That's what I would be doing right now if she haven't gone to that moron's house!" I lifted my arms in frustration.

"Guys," Jeanette entered the conversation, this time with the paper in her paws. "If what these notes represent is true, then the situation is serious. James is-"

"Using her." We all cut the purple clad chipette, letting out in unison.

"I know. That's why I'm going over to his house now." I spoke, balling my fists and walking away.

"You what?!" Simon turned me around, his face contorted in disbelief and horror.

"That guy needs to learn a lesson, Simon."

My brother tried to pull me back, but ignored him and proceeded my walking, until Jeanette's voice snapped me back to it.

"You don't even know where his house is! Don't act on impulse and do something stupid again, Alvin!"

I stopped on my tracks, lost in thought. She really did have a point. I didn't know where James' house was and even if I did, I'd probably end up screwing things up. By screwing things up I mean getting Brittany even madder at me, hurting James would be a pleasure. I slowly turned around, sighing defeated and making my way back to the group.

"You need to think things straight first. Make a plan. James is smart, but so are you." She put her paws on my shoulders, giving me an encouraging smile. "Strength isn't the weapon for this war. Intelligence is."

Her confident words made a grin pull on my lips. I needed to win by brains, not muscles and I just had the perfect team to help me. I glanced at each one of them and their gazes said they weren't going to let me face this alone. My smirk only widened and I nodded to Jeanette, also putting my paws on her shoulders.

"Let's win this."

...

"Why is she taking so freaking long? I'm going to murder that backstabber dirty liar!"

I paced nervously around the room, my frustration and anger generating a thick and silent atmosphere. My siblings had their mouths shut while I canalized all my anger in swearing and throwing my belongings across the wall.

"Why, Simon?" I stopped walking and turned to him. "Why" I grabbed a box with some chocolates he gave her "are they" My eyes pierced the box with pure hate "doing this?!" I threw it towards the wall and a second later all we saw were little bonbons rolling and ended up diffused on the carpeted floor.

The hit made a loud noise and my siblings flinched, afraid of what I was capable of doing. Simon approached me slowly, unfazed by my little fit while Theodore quietly made his way towards the fallen sweets. I could only roll my eyes.

"Alvin, you have to cool down. Brittany will come soon, just have patience."

I ripped in half the card that came with the box and glared at Simon. "Patience?" I blurted out slowly. "You want me to have patience when my best friend is out there with a backstabber dirty liar at this time of night? Seriously, Simon?" I yelled, clenching my fists in rage and kicking a fallen candy that just happened to be in front of me.

My younger brother raised his paws up in defense, shaking his head at my stressed behavior. "Easy there, hothead, I'm just trying to help."

I raised my brows and sighed in defeat. There was no point in hollering at Simon, it wasn't his fault and he was really trying to help me. My brother knew it was troubling me and tried to calm me down, but I only answered with bitterness and ungratefulness. What great of a brother I am, right?

Simon had his back to me and I smiled to myself, deciding to mess with him. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and his response was a surprised gasp. I laughed and tightened my grip while he tried to get away, debating himself.

"Alvin... Let... Go..." I heard him say, struggling forcefully while I laughed uncontrollably.

"I want to redeem myself for yelling at you." I said after the laughter died and I regained my breath. "You just wanted to help and I appreciate it. Thanks lil' bro." I squeezed him tight and kissed his cheek softly. A fit of laughter filled the room and we quickly realized our siblings were watching the whole scene and finding it quite amusing. Simon blushed in deep red color while I chuckled, not feeling the least bit bothered by it.

When it quieted down a bit, Eleanor managed to say, still letting out a few giggles. "So... Should we say to our fans Alvon is real?"

"I don't know, give us some time to think about it, Ellie." I smirked and looked at Simon, winking at him. I don't know if he flushed in embarrassment or anger, but it was so funny that we couldn't control our laughter. My bespectacled brother freed himself from my embrace and fixed his composure, giving all of us a deadly glare.

"This is so disgusting. You just treated me as if I was Brittany! Do I look like her, by any chance?" He pointed to himself in disbelief. We all laughed again.

"Ew, certainly not. I'm waaaaay prettier. No offense, Si."

We all stopped laughing instantly and turned our gazes to the door. When my golden hazel orbs met her sapphire blue ones, a wave of relief and love crashed upon me.

"Brittany!" I smiled widely and made my way over to her, running on all fours. When I was about to tackle her down for a hug, something on the back of my mind made me stop quickly. I stood up, crossing my arms sternly.

"What am I doing? I'm mad at you!" I turned around, avoiding her presence.

I heard her laugh behind me, speaking in a sweet voice. "We both know I'm way too irresistible for you, Seville."

She turned me around and noticed my expression matched hers. We had our brows furrowed and lips straightened in a thin line. Mine curved into a smirk, eyeing her up and down.

"Not at all, Miller."

She rolled her eyes and placed her paws on her hips. "Why are you mad at me?"

I shook my head in disbelief at her obliviousness and crossed my arms. "Nothing special, I mean, just the fact that you defended your beloved 'friend' and went to his house again. No biggie." I walked away from her and my siblings shook their heads, knowing I'd just end up forgiving her.

"Of course I defended him! You were accusing the poor guy of using my phone without my permission and sending a photo to you!" She grabbed my paw and spun me around. "Your accusation is extremely serious, Alvin."

I eyed her coldly. "You refuse to believe me to protect a guy you just met." I released myself from her grasp and ran over to Jeanette. She handed me the papers and I held it in my paws tightly, waiting for Brittany to join us.

She rolled her eyes and placed a paw on her hip, leaning to the side. "What do you want me to do? Apologize to you and blame him?" Before I had the chance to respond, she shook her paw and her eyes narrowed. "No, thanks."

She walked over to us and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her stubbornness. She noticed all our serious faces and raised an eyebrow, confused. She glanced at me, then at the papers, then at her sisters, searching for an explanation.

"What's it with these papers?"

Jeanette and Eleanor glanced at each other with worried faces. "Brittany, what you're about to see is really serious and maybe you won't believe it at first, but try to be reasonable, okay?"

The pink clad chipette eyed the purple clad one and crossed her arms. She didn't say anything and walked over to me, standing by my side.

"Before you say anything, I don't have anything with what you're going to see. I only found them in school and felt the need to show you." I warned, handing her the sheets.

She eyed me and silently grabbed the papers. She glanced at our siblings and they nodded at her, motioning for her to read it.

Her sapphire blue eyes wandered throughout the pages, their size growing at each second. We heard a gasp come out of her mouth while shock and incredulity plastered all over her features. I averted my gaze away from Brittany and shared an unreadable face with the rest. We were all expectantly waiting for her to say something and I braced myself for anything.

Her eyes left the page and landed on me.

"Guys, this is so not funny."

We all exchanged confused expressions. What was that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean?" I heard Eleanor ask.

"I can't believe you just downed to this level." She eyed all of us with incredulity. "You seriously want me to believe James wrote all this shit about using me?"

I kind of already expected this reaction from Brittany, but I couldn't help my surprise anyways. The proof was right in front of her and she was still capable of denying it all to herself. I heard some face palms that must've come from her sisters and I sighed in frustration, running a paw through my hair.

"Brittany, we're not-"

"Don't. Just don't, Alvin." She raised a paw to stop me from talking. "I kinda expected it from you, but I must say I'm really disappointed with you girls." She said, pointing to Jeanette and Eleanor.

"What?!" The green clad chipette blurted out. "Brittany," She rubbed her face in frustration. "No one here has nothing to do with those papers. Alvin FOUND them in school and brought it here to show you. Don't be foolish."

The auburn chipette's blue eyes bored into her younger sister's, wondering if she was telling the truth. Eleanor's gaze was hard and straight, not faltering even once and Brittany took this as verification.

Her gaze wandered through the room and we soon found her lost in thought. She knew better than all of us when Eleanor was telling the truth and now it was the case. While she stared into nothing, I decided to wether approach her or not, opting for the first one.

I went to touch her shoulder slowly when, all of a sudden, she turned around and crashed her body on mine, involving me in a tight and warm hug whilst she soaked my hoodie with tears.

That was all I needed to know. She knew we were telling the truth and there was no denying it anymore. I didn't know if I should be happy for it or not, but I couldn't help but pull a small smile on my lips, bringing her closer and stroking her hair.

"W-why, Alvin?" her grip around my neck tightened, while our siblings exchanged cautious glances. I knew they didn't expect it as much as I did, so Jeanette and Eleanor went over to us.

"Britt, let's go downstairs."

My best friend removed her face from my neck and my jaw hung loose. Her cheeks were exaggeratedly wet and her eyes were bloodshot. Incredulity filled my expression while I watched her get out of the room with her sisters with their arms linked.

Jeanette wiped some tears away and Eleanor turned around quickly mouthing an "I'll tell you later.", before disappearing on the corner of the door.

My gaze met Simon's and Theodore's on the exact same time and our eyes were wide as saucers. I was staring at them but my mind was totally somewhere else.

If Brittany balled her eyes out it meant she cared for that bastard! Cared a lot, actually.

I don't understand. How in such a short time Brittany was capable of developing the least bit of feelings for James? What if...?

I clutched my heart tightly. It couldn't be. Oh my God, please tell me this is just my imagination.

"What is it, Alvin?" Theodore touched my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. So I was talking to myself this entire time? I shook my head quickly and sighed.

"Guys, I was thinking..." They directed their attention to me and I rubbed the back of my neck, uncertain. "What if Brittany is... F-falling... F-fo-"

"For James?" They yelled in unison and I put my paws on each of their mouths to shut them up.

"Yes, yes, but could you say it a bit lower? _The girls might hear us!_ " I hissed and removed my paws.

They glanced briefly at each other then landed eyes on me. They didn't say anything back and a thick and deep silence engulfed the whole room. The boys knew there could be some truth in my words, so they didn't object. Theodore kept fidgetting while Simon rubbed the back of his neck. I only put my paws over my eyes, trying to focus my thoughts on something else.

I was so stressed by the idea of Brittany falling for James that I stormed out of the bedroom, unaware of what I was doing or where I was going. I just wanted to forget everything related to them, so I descended the stairway, my eyes becoming wet.

While I made my way to the door, I hear hushed voices coming from the living room. My curiosity overcame my frustration and I silently made my way over to the couch, hiding behind it and hearing the chipette's conversation.

"Britt, what was that? You were crying like you just lost someone that meant the world to you." Jeanette asked softly while Brittany sobbed histerically.

"Oh, please, Brittany, stop it right now or I will slap you in the face!" Eleanor threatened and, to my surprise, the strong and corageous leader of the female singing group almost instantly ceased her sobbing fit. I scurried over to the other side of the room, hiding between a plant vase and the sofa so they wouldn't see me. I watched Brittany wipe away her tears with her paws and place them on her lap.

"Girls, can I tell you a secret?" She spoke with a hoarse voice.

"Of course. What is it?" I heard them say, getting closer to her.

The pink clad chipette lowered her gaze to her paws and took a deep breath. "James told me he loved me today."

If my jaw bone wasn't connected to my skull, it would've fallen on the floor the time I heard those words. My eyes were bigger than the moon and my heart was beating as fast as a racing horse. I found myself in a petrified state, so I couldn't go away even if I wanted to. My body sticked firmly to the ground, glueing me to the point I couldn't even lift my feet to make a move.

Jeanette and Eleanor weren't in the same static state I was, but I could acknowledge their alarmed and surprised expressions. I didn't like the course of the conversation and I bet neither did they.

"Are you serious?" Jeanette asked in the most incredulous tone. "I mean, did he really say these exact words?"

Brittany looked up to Jeanette, transferring a pitiful and distressed look. "Yes, all of them."

Eleanor, who was silent during this whole time, shook her head quickly, as if waking from a daydream, and asked what we all wanted to know.

"And what did you say?"

My heart wasn't beating in a steady rhythm. I could hear the noise of the veins on my neck and the vases near my temples bombing hot red blood to my brain and the rest of my body uncontrollably fast. Time seemed to frozen and my paws got sweaty and cold whilst I glared intently at the three girls talking almost in front of me.

I could see Brittany's eyes watering, but before the first tear even threatened to fall, she covered her sapphire orbs and lowered her head.

"I told him I loved him back."

My blood froze inside my veins and my whole face went pale. My heart just shattered in tons of itty bitty pieces and the air couldn't make its way to my lungs, letting me breathless. My eyes started burning and fresh tears fell down my face as I instinctively ran towards the pet door, flipping it without giving a care in the world to whoever heard it, leaving my happiness, my love and my hopes behind and being embraced by the dark and cold night that was awaiting outside.

XOXOXOX THE END XOXOXOX

 **HAHAHALLO, GUYS! Long time no see, huh? I'm like a tourist here now… and it's so sad :(( I really wish I could update faster, but it's not like I'm doing anything… People who are with me since the beginning know I updated at least twice a week while I was on break, but now with school… Let's just not talk about it, focus on the chapter.**

 **Sooooo, what did you think? I lalaloooove writing this because I surprise myself as much as you guys, so, yeah, I'm also surprised. It's not like I have the whole story inside my head, so I just unleash my imagination and see where it takes me ^^ I know many of you will be like "Wtf, Brittany is in love with James? What about Alvin?", but, please, calm down, your questions and doubts will all be answered on the next chapter, which I'm already working on, just gimme some time :D**

 **Now that's the part where I keep thanking you for all your support and the amazing reviews:**

 **Oh my God, people, thank you so very much for being AMAZING and for being so devoted to this fanfiction: HINWYT has got 2 793 views and 73 reviews. You're. All. AMAZING. I already said you're AMAZING but it's just that you really are and I'm not letting you guys forget it. ;) A special thanks to the ones that favourited (15) and the ones who followed (23) and to all of you who sent me these adorable reviews, I just love them lots and I guess I don't need to remind anyone of how happy I get when I read one. I can be in the worst of moods, but a single review changes everything about my day, it's such an AMAZING feeling!**

 **Answering Guests:**

 **.CHIPMUNKSRCOOL: Stealing a smile from you means my job here was well done, thanks for keeping up and reviewing! I'm the one who should thank you :)) And sorry for the delay…**

 **.Alvittany: Ohmah WHAT? HECK NO! I'm totally continuing this! I'm so attached to this story and to you guys, there's no way I'm stopping it! :D**

 **.mystery girl: Hahahahahha I'm sorry you waited so long for this, I'm just so busy… And wow. You read ALL this in one morning? Girl, you're just like me, then! *high five***

 **.Alin: Oh, sweetie, thank you! I'm glad you liked it ^^**

 **.Albrittany33: HAHA, Neither can I, but you'll have to wait and find out XD**

 **.Khadija: Whoa, bro, thanks a lot! I appreciate your support, good to know I can count on you XD xox**

 **Well, this was it. I hope you liked the chapterrr XD**

 **Till next time and… Peace and Love, guys! ~~LCSC.**


	9. Did You Mean It?

Brittany's POV

"You what?!" My sisters had their eyes wide and mouths hanging open in shock.

I only lowered my head, savouring the feeling of the giant weight in the conscience sinking me to the depths of my inner self, but most would call it regret.

"I told him I loved him back, but I didn't really mean it."

I knew Jeanette and Eleanor were exchanging curious and confused glances, so I raised my head and brushed my hair off my face to confirm my expectation and give them a proper explanation.

"I only said it because I thought that if I tried to have something with James, I would be able to forget Alvin, but I know deep inside it'll never happen." I sighed deeply to steady my breath and contain the upcoming tears. "I mean, he's the sweetest guy in the world. Everything we do is funnier, more special or even better. He's so caring and concerned when it comes to me and even though we argue and fight a lot, I wouldn't change a thing about Alvin, because that's the thing with him: he's perfect in his own way and every quality, every imperfection makes me fall in love with him all over again every single day. But I just had to ruin everything, as always, by picking up a stupid, pointless fight and using a guy to help me accomplish something simply impossible."

An expected silence followed my words and right after I finished talking, salty liquid fell down my face like two enormous waterfalls and I honestly thought I would never stop crying anymore. I felt my sisters bending down and hugging me comfortingly, but it didn't help the least bit: now I was screaming like a spoiled little girl that just lost her favorite doll and didn't give the least piece of shit to whoever was listening to her pitiful mourning. I could feel my heart being ripped with each scream and a strong wave of pain shot through my body. My emotional pain was strong enough to make me feel physical pain and there wasn't absolutely anything I could do to stop it.

I deserved even worse, though, because I probably wasted the only chance I could ever have with Alvin... I don't know what I'd do if he found out what I did...

I slowly stood up with the help of my sisters and, in the blink of an eye, I slapped myself hard across the cheek. The hit was so strong that I fell on the couch and screamed agonized. I knew I deserved it, so I didn't let the burning sensation on my face stop me.

"What's your fucking problem, Brittany? Are you out of your mind?" Eleanor hovered me and grabbed my wrists, forbidding my other paw from making contact with my sore cheek.

I struggled intensely, trying to loosen her grip. "Eleanor, let me go!" My little sister was stronger than me and soon my attempts ended failing and I gave up, huffing out in frustration and anger.

"Ellie, please." I inhaled deeply, mustering the more calmness I could. "Let go, I deserve this."

My sister clad in green narrowed her eyes and shook her head, still with a hold on my wrists. "No, Brittany, you don't. The show is over, okay? We know you're regretful and fear Alvin's reaction, but you can't punish yourself like that, sis! Where's that jerk of an egotistical sister that loves herself more than everything?"

Since self anger was flowing inside me, I could be easily irritated. My gaze towards Eleanor narrowed and, if I were stronger than her, she would've already been knocked unconscious. Heck, the situation was serious!

My little sister couldn't resist our glaring contest for much longer. In what were maybe a second or two, the sound of loud laughter filled the whole living room, probably echoing to the rest of the house and the second floor.

Eleanor's laugh was the best, but I was so pissed at her that I didn't even bother to bring myself to follow her. Instead, I raised an eyebrow questioningly, my lips forming a straight line. It wasn't long before she noticed nobody guffawed, so she only kept a small smile on her lips and shook her head.

"Britt, has anyone ever told you how funny you are?"

I rolled my eyes lightly after staring at her for a couple of seconds. I looked away and almost went on crossing my arms. ALMOST, because I quickly remembered that Eleanor still gripped my wrists above my head. It was getting ridiculous.

"I'm only talking to you again if you let me go." I looked at her and narrowed my sapphire blue eyes to show her I wasn't kidding and jerked my head again.

"What? There's absolutely no-" My younger sister started, but didn't finish her sentence. Our sister clad in purple, thankfully, cut her off. I was so pissed at Eleanor that my ears would start bleeding if she didn't stop talking soon.

"Let her go, Ellie." My princess of a sister put her paw on the shoulder of my green-eyed monster of a sister, quickly convincing her.

She sighed and looked at me. "Won't you slap yourself again?"

Before I could even respond, my sister released my arms and I felt like my circulation came back to normal. I decided to not slap myself again because she gave me a vote of trust, so I would honor it and keep my hands quiet.

"Now," Jeanette started quietly, grabbing my right paw. "Are you gonna tell us what was that all about?"

I stared at my sister, slowly nodding. Eleanor went and grabbed my left paw, smiling apologetically and whispering 'sorry', to which I only smiled and kissed her cheek. We all sat on the couch, forming a small circle.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to remain calm. It obviously didn't help in anything. "Girls, what am I gonna do? What if Alvin finds out? What am I gonna tell James? How am I gonna face those two tomorrow?" I asked desperately, feeling the tears coming again and my sisters quickly hushed me.

"Brittany, calm down!" Jeanette and Eleanor ushered over to my side and hugged me, gently caressing my hair. "Look at me."

Jeanette tilted my chin to the right so our gazes could meet. She smiled and wiped my tears away. "Don't freak out for something like this. We know love is a complicated subject, but it doesn't always have to be. Not when you choose to listen to your heart."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but she only looked at Eleanor and smiled. I turned my head to give all the attention to my little sister.

"Follow my line." My sister's green leaf orbs connected with my sapphire blue ones and she started again. "James told you he loved you today, didn't he?" I nodded. "And you said you loved him back, right?" I shook my head in confirmation again. She made a little pause before continuing. "What were you thinking about when you said it?"

I briefly lowered my gaze in attempt to remember. "I thought that I didn't need Alvin and I could give James a chance, because he was a nice guy."

It was Eleanor's time to nod slowly. Jeanette shifted from her seat by my side to position herself in front of us. "Now tell me this: what was your heart telling you?"

Her question made my paws go cold and time seemed to freeze while the flashbacks flooded my mind.

(A/N: _Italic to Brittany's speech_ , _Underlined to Whittany's_ and _**Bold to Tiffany's**_ )

 _"Britt, can I tell you something?" James halted on his steps, making me stop too, with a curious look plastered on my face._

 _"Uh, sure. What is it?" My paw was making its way to my hip when he suddenly grabbed it, involving mine in his. He opened a crooked smile and I couldn't help but notice just how cute he looked with all that mystery._

 _"I know it may sound a bit rushed, because we just met two days ago, but I needed to tell you soon. Keeping this to myself is eating me on the inside."_

 _I raised my eyebrows in surprise and squeezed James' paw._

 _"Oh my gosh, what is it, then, Jay? You know you can tell me anything."_

 _His ocean blue eyes met my sapphire blue ones and he gently caressed my cheek, earning a small smile from the both of us. He leaned closer and whispered softly._

 _"I love you, Britt."_

 _I felt all the color leave my face as I was put into a state of shock. Please, life, don't play pranks with me like that. For a brief moment, I think I heard James say he loved me._

 _He must've noticed my expression, because a frown was slowly placed on his features._

 _"Britt, I'm serious." I shook my head, snapping back to it. Now I had a calm mien, but my brain was a total mess of thoughts and confusion pretty much described my situation right now._

 _I didn't know what to think or say about it. I mean, I totally didn't expect that, especially this fast. How could've James develop this kind of feeling for me in such a small amount of time?_

 _"You don't feel the same, do you?" He whispered, lowering his head and interrupting my thoughts. I didn't know how or what to answer, so I struggled the most stupid question someone would ever ask if they were in my place._

 _"No, no, it's not it... But how...?" I forced my gaze to meet his for a brief moment, then he looked down again._

 _"To be honest, I also have no idea." He chuckled and sat on the floor. Placing his paws on his knees, he looked up, but avoided my stare. Instead, he gazed towards the empty street. "Guess it just happened. Since I met you by the garden, I knew there was something about you that was making my heart beat faster, but I though it was the fact that I was meeting a world famous popstar, so I shrugged it off. When we started spending more time together, I noticed everything about you made me smile. Your laugh is the cutest, you have a great sense of humor, not to mention you're drop dead gorgeous. Every time you went away, I felt like something was missing and my smiles would only be sincere again when we met."_

 _By the time he finished, I was at a loss for words. I could only stare off into distance with one thought crossing my mind. What am I gonna say?_

 _I must admit my heart beat quickened a bit when my gaze landed on James, but it wasn't even close to when I met Alvin by the lockers. For Jay, I only felt mere attraction due to his looks and the nice munk he is, whilst something clicked inside me the moment my eyes met Alvin's._

 _I'd be ridiculously lying if I said I didn't love Alvin, but it would also be a big fat lie if I assured everything was perfect between us. I mean, in the current moment, words can't measure how pissed I am at him. Alvin can be such a drama king sometimes._

 _He doesn't even know James to accuse him of doing what he thinks he's done. By this short time, I know Jay very well to know he would never to something like that. Even if I didn't, just what would be the reason for him to grab my cellphone without asking me first and send a photo of ours to Alvin? That's just plain ridiculous._

 _"I just wanted you to know this because I can't hide it anymore and, well, if we're willing to have something or not, I just want to have your full trust. You know, tell each other everything and know we can count on one another."_

 _I was barely hearing what James was saying because my thoughts were totally focused on Alvin. What would he say about this? He certainly wasn't going to like this one bit. And more important: what if he returns my feelings? I needed to turn Jay down._

 _'Don't, Brittany! Are you crazy?'_

 _What? Who's talking?_

 _'You, duh.'_

 _Me? Am I talking to myself?_

 _'Of course you are, dummy. Do you hear anybody else talking here?'_

 _No..._

 _'Great. Now, don't turn James down.'_

 _What, why?_

 _'Because you need to let Alvin go. Give him a chance.'_

 _You want me to do that?_

 _'Yes! Think about it, James has known you for only two days, but you spent so much time together that you know he wouldn't do half as Alvin has done to you all the time you've been friends.'_

 _That struck me and I didn't reply back. I let my other self proceed._

 _'You and Alvin fight all the time, say mean things to each other, have very different personalities and are always in tension because each one's ego wants to overpower the other. It surprises me how you managed to stand this so called 'friendship' for so long.'_

 _She (or me, whatever) got a point there. Alvin and I indeed fought and argued a lot and this isn't healthy in a relationship. Maybe I should just-_

 _ **"Oh my God, Brittany! What do you think you're doing? You can't accept James!"**_

 _Great, now I have two voices inside my head._

 _'Yeah, she doesn't need voices inside her, Tiffany.'_

 _ **"Oh, you're certainly one to talk, Whittany."**_

 _Wow, I have two voices arguing inside my head. You've certainly gone nuts, Brittany._

 _Okay, okay, that's enough, girls. So, Tiffany, why can't I accept James?_

 _ **"Isn't it obvious? You love Alvin! You said it yourself!"**_

 _'But all they ever do is fight and argue and it isn't healthy for our Brittany. She needs to move on.'_

 _ **"Move on isn't the answer, Whit. They need to talk this out."**_

 _'They aren't even talking, Tiff! Come on, insisting on Alvin is a crazy idea and Brittany's only going to hurt herself if she keeps this up.'_

 _ **"But it'll also hurt her to deny her feelings."**_

 _'It won't, because, if you haven't already noticed, James makes her happy.'_

 _Tiffany went silent because she knew what Whittany was saying the truth. I remained still, waiting for someone to say something._

 _Coming to think of it, Whit was right. I was only hurting myself insisting on Alvin. Maybe he only likes me as a friend. That is, IF he still likes me after everything we went through the past few days._

 _'Britt, why would you turn down someone that clearly loves you for someone that hates you and said that to your face?'_

 _I felt my body heat up in anger and hurt as I replayed the moment all over on my mind. I clenched my fists and tears were already making their way down my cheeks. Whittany was right, Alvin doesn't love me. If he did, he wouldn't have said that._

 _ **"Britt..."**_

 _Don't, Tiff. I know what I'm doing. I don't need Alvin. He means nothing to me._

 _ **"That's what you wanna think... Not what your heart is telling you."**_

 _I rolled my eyes and ignored her comment, wiping away the salty liquid that moistened my face. Along with mine, I felt soft paws touch my cheeks and that's when it clicked: I was still talking to James._

 _"Okay, um... I know you don't feel the same... And it's okay, I guess. We can still be friends." I caught him saying with a small smile that showed everything but happiness._

 _I shook my head, coming back to reality and grabbed his paw, keeping it on my cheek before he could remove it. My action made him glance at me with a puzzled look, to which I only answered with a grin._

 _"Where did you get that idea from?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, gently caressing his hair while my lips approached his ear, softly whispering. "I love you too."_

 _As soon as I said it, I felt a slight pain in my heart, but I pushed the feeling aside, trying to enjoy the moment and James' reaction which, if you ask me, was priceless._

 _"Y-you do?" I nodded. "But I thought... Your reaction when I..."_

 _I shook my head, smiling. "I know my reaction wasn't the one you expected, but I just couldn't believe you felt the same, so I went into a brief state of shock."_

 _He let out a laugh of relief and stopped to meet my gaze._

 _We couldn't take our eyes from each other's and soon found ourselves leaning in..._

 _I felt him slowly wrap his arms around my waist, pressing our bodies together and my lips parted slightly, waiting to meet his._

 _When our lips were almost touching, something made a loud buzz on my pocket and the noise was enough to startle and separate us both._

 _I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and checked the screen to see who just called me to ruin everything._

 _Jeanette. Ugh._

 _"Aw, nuts, they must be wanting me home." I closed my eyes and sighed in annoyance. "I have to go."_

 _James was blushing like crazy and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "O-okay... I see you tomorrow, then."_

 _I smiled and bent over to give him a long kiss on the cheek. "See ya."_

 _He waved and I turned around, smiling. When I crossed the street and turned on a corner, my smile disappeared and the discomfort on the left side of my chest appeared again._

 _"What have I done?"_

I finished telling everything and noticed Eleanor had a somewhat troubled expression, so Jeanette and I turned to her and waited patiently. "Wait. Let me get this straight: you were in a conflict with yourself to decide whether you should forget Alvin or not?"

I nodded slowly and my shoulders fell. "I don't know what got into me, I just thought if I convinced myself I didn't need Alvin, I could move on and give James a chance."

My sisters' gazes met and their mouths gaped.

"And does it have any connection with you wanting to forget Alvin because you're heartbroken?" My sister clad in green asked again.

I nodded and they gasped, their eyes growing as wide as baseballs. It was starting to annoy me.

"Jeanette, you're a witch!" Eleanor screeched, making me cover my ears and raise a brow in confusion.

"May I know why?"

They turned to me and my bespectacled sister answered. "Because I told her you were trying to move on and forget Alvin, but it wasn't being easy for you."

I raised my brows and glanced at Eleanor for confirmation. She nodded.

"Actually, you told this to everyone, Jean."

Oh my lord. I shook my head, trying to process the words that made its way to my brain. Did she do what I just heard Eleanor say she did?

"Wait, you what?!" I screamed incredulous. "Did you tell the boys?"

My sister clad in purple lowered her gaze and slowly nodded like she was a child and I was her mother, scolding her for doing something wrong.

I rubbed my temples and sighed, trying to keep my cool. "Was Alvin with them?" I managed to ask softly.

Much to my dismay, Jeanette nodded again. Okay, now this is something I should be pissed about, but, surprisingly, I'm not.

"Jean, darling, what were you thinking when you said those things in front of Alvin?"

She looked at Eleanor for support and received a shrug in response. Turning to me, she copied our sister's move and remained silent, but I could read the regret written all over her face. I frowned, not because I was angry, but because I knew she just wanted to help, and it made me crack a smile eventually.

I bent over and gave her a warm hug, caressing her hair gently and I felt her arms slowly wrap around me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Britt, I just-"

I hushed her. "Don't. I know you were only trying to help." She gave me a relieved smile to which I cracked one of my own again.

"I said it in front of everyone because I thought that if Alvin knew how you were feeling, he'd go and try to do something."

I nodded absentmindedly.

"You can't give up on Alvin, Brittany."

My shoulders fell again and I breathed deeply.

"I know. But what am I gonna do with James?"

Eleanor stepped into the conversation, putting a paw on my shoulder.

"Listen, Britt. I know you don't wanna give up on Alvin and you also don't wanna tell James the truth, but someone's heart, sooner or later, will be broken either way. I suggest you make the right choice and real quick."

I glanced from Jeanette to Eleanor and acknowledged the verity her words contained. I couldn't lose my true love and deceive someone I was forcing myself to develop feelings for.

I knew what I had to do.

And I was going to do it.

Before it was too late.

XOXOXOX

 **Aaaaand… SURPRIIIIISE!**

 **Hey, guys!**

 **I know I should be apologizing for the time I took to update (I know, it looks like FOR-EVER), but you guys wouldn't believe how busy I am lately and I already explained myself before, so I won't lose time doing it again. You already know you'll have to be patient when it come to my updates… XD I just hoped July came faster…**

 **Anyway, you noticed I wrote this chapter in Brittany's POV just like I did to chapter 3, because I feel like she needs to show her side of the story too (This is a technique I've been trying, but I don't know if it's great for a story. Do you think I should keep switching POV's to clear things up during this and future stories or leave it and try something else? Tell me in a review :D).**

 **Thanks for the AMAZING reviews, guys, you're FANTASTIC! I don't know how to show my gratitude anymore despite bringing a new chapter to you guys… (The faster I can, may I add) Just know that you're the best, kay? Good. :3**

 **Answering guests:**

 **Alvittany: Weeell, this is what happens. Now stay tuned to find out what more will happen next XD**

 **CHIPMUNKSRCOOL: Hahah, I'm all about that drama too XD About Hello… well… You're not the first to ask for a sequel… But I'll answer still :)) I wasn't thinking about SERIOUSLY updating it, because I have no idea of what to do after that ending… But, since this is me we're talking about, I'll bring something up. Now even I am anxious for a sequel, BUT, only after I finish HINWYT ^^**

 **Guest: I know, right? But I think I need some Snickers more than Brittany "**

 **Alvittany (the other): Yeah, I see you already got it… or not. Thank you!**

 **CHIPMUNKS LOVER: Awww, thanks! Can I be honest? I don't think this is the last movie series… Or at least I don't wanna believe it. When Chipwrecked was out, people kept saying it was the last movie, but I didn't believe it :)) I sticked to my own belief and, it took some time, but Road Chip also came out, so don't believe everything you hear and read, k? ^^ Although it may seem the end because of the chipmunks' adoption, I still have faith there'll be a sequel :D**

 **Alin: Oh, my dear, thank you! I don't have any secrets, I just do what fanfiction tells me to do: unleash my imagination :)) Everything will be alright between those three, just roll with me and you'll see ;) (sorry for not answering in Spanish, I just suck at it, ironically, because Portuguese and Spanish are waaay more alike than English.)**

 **Guest and jerry: Thanks, guys! Here it is! ^^**

 **O-kaaaay, now you just chill and wait for chapter 10 (which I'll start working on tomorrow).**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Peace and Love, guys! ~LCSC.**


	10. Loving Can Hurt

***Hiding my face so you won't punch me square in it*...**

 **Hi, guys. First of all: I'm completely extremely highly sorry for making you guys wait such a long time for such a small chapter. But you have my word that I'll make it up to you big time, and I'll tell you why: My school break starts July 8th! YAAAAS! So, after that, you can expect me to be here, like, 24/7 writing and posting my chapters, because I'm as curious as you guys probably are to see where this story goes. I mean, I don't have the whole story in my head, I'm always coming up with something new, so I end up surprising myself too. Speaking about it, you guys have no idea of what I'm about to do hahahaha**

 **Okay, so let's start reading this already, right? A massive thank you to all of you that favorited/followed/reviewed and a even more special thanks to those who check my profile every day to see if I already updated... You're such sweethearts S2**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

Alvin's POV

The street was pretty dark, despite all the lampposts that illuminated it. Wherever you looked, you saw nothing but empty benches, closed doors and leaves of all sizes being carried away by the gentle breeze.

I rubbed my paws together and let out quick puffs before placing them inside my hoodie pocket.

My whole body was going numb, but the only thing that remained warm was my face, due to the hot tears that were still falling.

I didn't bother to wipe them away. Firstly because they were the only thing keeping me from turning into a frozen chipmunk. Second, nobody was going to see it, because, well, I don't know if I already mentioned, but the street was empty.

I halted in my steps and took a quick glance back to where I came from. It made me instantly shake my head and keep walking, this time in a faster pace.

Why?

Why does love hurt so much?

How something so beautiful, true and apparently simple can bring so much hate and suffering?

Love can change people, but not always for the better. Sometimes, when you love someone so much, other feelings come along: Fear, Anxiety and Jealousy.

The Fear of rejection and loss.

The Anxiety to the point of wanting time to run a thousand miles per hour, looking forward to see that loved one.

And last, but not even least important, this old friend: The Jealousy.

You just can't hold yourself together when you see your girl looking, talking or smiling at other guys. You can't bear to see her giving the attention that was supposed to be yours to another one. You feel like you're being cheated, replaced, left off. Jealousy is the worst feeling you can ever have, because it brings all the other bad ones with it.

Jealousy can trick your mind and turn you against your loved one. Or sometimes it can show you the truth and two other feelings will come along: Delusion and Deception.

I strongly believe that this is my case, because it only helped me see what she is really up to. Brittany never saw me as her twin soul, the one she'd rather spend the rest of her life with or even her loved one. I never was more than a friend to her.

With James it didn't happen, though. They only met two days ago and fell in love with each other. Who falls in love with someone within two days?

All that chatting during class, she going to his house and coming home late... I should have known. But the worst part isn't even that.

 _She tricked me._

She made me fall for her the moment I saw her. _And I fell hard._

All the moments with Brittany ran aimlessly in my mind, collapsing with old memories and bringing with them flashbacks of a part of everything we've been through. Her laugh, her smile, just her in general and how goofy I could be because of her.

More tears cascaded from my eyes, but not from sadness. Instead, only pain and regret slid down my wet cheeks and that's when I decided I was not okay.

I started to sob while I searched for a nearby bench. I sank on the first one I spotted and stayed there, totally vulnerable, crying my love out, literally. I hoped when I stood up and decided to walk back home, I'd be a different munk, with no weakness and with the promise of never falling in love ever again.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. I don't know how long I've been here, but I'm sure it wasn't that long. It made me also believe that I was here alone, but my hearing soon distinguished a voice, proving myself wrong.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, I've got everything under control."

I eased my sobs and rubbed my eyes, paying attention more closely. Was I hearing things or there was really someone else here?

"Yeah, I got it! Look, trust me, Ben. It's just a matter of time before she is totally under my spell, that is, if she already isn't."

I glanced around, searching for any sign of passerbys or approachers. Nothing. The voice laughed sarcastically and my ears perked up, my eyes widening in realization. Please, no.

"It won't be long until Brittany Miller brings James Turner to the top."

No!

I refuse to believe that this is who I'm thinking it is.

I knew that bastard didn't have good intentions! I knew he only wanted to use Brittany!

I rose up from my seat quickly, but carefully. I needed to run back home and tell everyone what I found out, but, before I even made a move, I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Where are you going, Seville?" James had a malicious smirk and I gulped, but decided to remain expressionless. By that smirk, I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"Come on, you can't possibly be leaving already! I just arrived, stay a little longer." The chipmunk faked a friendly tone, grabbing my shoulders and bringing me closer.

I shook my head, not even bothering to fake a smile. I wanted nothing to do with that two-faced bastard. "Listen, James, I don't have time for this. I shouldn't be here now."

I caught him rolling his eyes and chuckling. "I know. But I have a question before you go."

He gripped my shoulders, letting me know I wasn't going to get away until I answered the damn question. I sighed and rolled my eyes, finding it hard to stay by his side. "Ask away."

"You really like Brittany, don't you?"

I looked away, wondering if I should lie or not, and I reached the conclusion I didn't need to do that. I still loved Brittany, but not for too long.

"I do, unlike some people I know." I answered in a harsh tone, without looking at him.

It was enough for him to grab my collar and put us face to face. I showed no reaction at all, but held myself to not push that son of a living being away and punch his face until he bled.

"I like her too, loser, but she doesn't like you back. Stay away from us."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him back. I never heard so much bullshit in one sentence. He snickered.

"You don't believe me?" He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and scrolled over the screen, handing me his conversation with Brittany. I didn't really want to see it, but my curiosity spoke louder and I slowly grabbed the device, scanning it with my eyes.

 _'Hey Britt'_

 _'Hmm?'_

 _'Can I ask u somethin?'_

 _'Anything'_

 _'Do u like Alvin?'_

 _'No, he's just my friend. Y u ask?'_

 _'Nothin. Just wondering. Did u like him before?'_

 _'I NEVER liked Alvin. But please don't tell him. I mean, he's a good friend, but I never saw something else in him.'_

 _'K, u can trust me.'_

 _'Alvin is a nice guy, but he is soooo imature. We'd never work out.'_

 _'I know how u feel. And u must fight a lot, right?'_

 _'Yeah, every day! I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with him ever!'_

Enough. I didn't want to read this anymore.

She never loved me.

Despite my theories being comproved, I still felt an enormous urge to cry, but I stayed strong. I wouldn't dare to cry in front of James. I handed him the phone and shrugged, sighing.

"Now you believe me?" He asked, bringing my attention back to him.

I forced my gaze to meet his briefly and I gulped. I couldn't believe I was going to say this.

"Thank you."

This seemed to catch him off guard. "Sorry, what?"

"Thank you for showing me who I was dealing with. You can have her all for yourself. I don't want nothing to do with Brittany anymore."

A slight smile took place on James' features and he patted my back with some force. It didn't hurt, but I felt the urge to punch him back to let him know that I never gave him permission to touch me.

"You're doing great, Alvin. Not only for you, but for the three of us."

I eyed him weirdly. "What do you mean?"

His brows shot up, like the answer was evident. "Isn't it obvious? You won't suffer as much as you did before, now that you know Brittany never corresponded your love. I can have her for myself, as you said before, and she won't have to deal with the part where she breaks your heart and ruins your friendship."

My blood boiled under my skin and I felt like I was going to murder this stupid rascal. We're not friends, how dare he talk to me like that?! What does he know about me and Brittany? I wasn't in control of my body anymore and my paws pushed him against the wooden bench, his head colliding with a loud thud.

"Listen to me, you two-faced bastard!" He groaned in pain because of the hit. "You know nothing about me and Brittany! You don't know how our friendship is damaged because of you! So stop acting like you know me or her, because you don't!"

My breathing was irregular and I was so mad it took me a little time to realize he was laughing. Just what the fucking hell was so funny?

"What's so funny?" I pushed him harder against the bench, but he didn't seem fazed.

"I always knew you were quite bold, Alvin, but now I just confirmed how much of an idiot you really are."

His laughing fit ceased and he couldn't stop staring at me with a really creepy smile. I shook my head and furrowed my brows, not easening my grip.

And that's when I heard quick steps behind me.

Before I even had a chance to turn around, everything went into blackness as I felt a strong hit on the back of my head.

 **I won't say anything until my next update, which won't be very long, so you'll just have to wait. In this mean time, tell me by a review what did you think! (Aaaaand if you missed me :v)**

 **Thanks again to all of you that reviewed, you're all tired to hear from myself how they have a special place in my heart.**

 **See ya later, guyz!**

 **~LCSC.**


	11. True Love, True Friends

**Brittany's POV**

It's somewhat funny how love can be tricky sometimes. It plays your heart in many ways like it's the most pleasurable thing in the world. And the worst part is that you can't even blame the one you love, because you cause the problem yourself. They never asked you to like them, nor fall for them or even imagine a future with them. All they ever did was to walk in your life and change the way you feel about the world and themselves.

You realize the thing is serious when you can't stop thinking about the person, about what they could be doing right now and if they were maybe, just maybe, thinking about you the same way. If you have any of the symptoms, consider yourself screwed, because, happily or unfortunately, you got yourself in love with this someone.

I know it's difficult to accept in the beginning, especially if the person and you already share a close relationship. The fear of rejection may be too high so it turns the "admitting your feelings" part really difficult. You even try to deny it to yourself, so you can forget it. When it doesn't work out, you go for more urgent strategies: you force yourself to forget that person. The way to do it, well, depends very much on the person, but many will choose to use another person and force their feelings for them.

 _This is just the stupidest thing ever._

Forcing yourself to love someone you just like is like smashing and breaking your heart with your own hands and putting a brain in its place. I'm not saying it's wrong to listen to your brain, but we should give a certain reason to what our heart says, because it is the one that feels when you find the right person.

Your brain will be always searching for reasons and explanations to why you started to develop feelings for that someone and it will cause a huge feeling of doubt and insecurity when it comes to the person's feelings towards you. Your heart, on the other hand, only uses what it knows from the moment. It doesn't doubt the other's love, because love is the only thing it knows.

And I should have listened to my heart since the beginning.

I don't know what has gotten into me to think I would ever replace the space Alvin has in my heart. I mean, I was surely mad and disappointed in him, but deep inside I knew that didn't change my feelings for him even a bit. And I don't think anything ever will.

Alvin Seville is the one my heart beats for. Whenever I see him, I get all tingly inside and a good feeling runs through my body, making me feel relaxed and flushed with his presence.

We used to be constantly in each other's company, so you would always see us glued on the other. If I wasn't hugging him, he had his arms around my waist and my head leaned on his shoulder, our tails always playing one another.

But it wasn't like that anymore and I didn't know if it would ever be again.

Since James arrived, we've been spending a lot of time together, but only because the circumstances allowed us to. I didn't ask for someone like James to come around, but I was lost after mine and Alvin's argument before class and he came and found me. I was emotionally vulnerable and let the impulse of trying to forget Alvin with James take me over.

 _That was just the stupidest thing I've ever done._

My eyes started burning and I rubbed them to prevent another crying fit. What I did was surely ridiculous and hurt not only me, but Alvin too, so I was going to try to fix everything between us. I can't live with myself knowing the love of my life hates me because I tried to hide my feelings when he didn't even know they were for him.

I darted towards the stairway, making my stomach twist with anxiety, knowing Alvin would be up there, waiting for me. There was so much I needed to tell him and he was going to listen even if I needed to make him do it. He just had to understand I didn't do it on purpose to hurt him.

I jumped swiftly on the doorknob and opened it, giving entrance into our shared room. I rushed over to where two point of green and blue were and it surprised me there wasn't a red hoodie between them.

"Si, Theo, where is Alvin?"

Both chipmunks fitted my direction as if searching for something. "I don't know. I thought he was with you girls." Simon answered, shrugging and meeting Theodore's gaze. Now I was astonished.

"What do you mean?"

"He went downstairs a few seconds after you. I thought he wanted to talk to you, Brittany." It was the blue clad chipmunk's turn to talk again.

I felt all the blood leave my face and my paws get cold. Crap.

My sisters' gazes met mine and they could see the despair written in my features. Simon and Theodore seemed confused and searched our eyes for an explanation.

"What's wrong girls?" Theo asked.

Eleanor exhaled deeply. "We're about to tell you something, but Alvin can't even dream about it, Teddy."

"I believe that at this point he already knows, Ellie." My shoulders and ears fell. How could I've been so dumb?

Jeanette noticed my discomfort and wrapped her arms around me. I buried my head on the crook of her neck and hugged her tight while I listened to Eleanor tell his brothers everything I blurted down there.

The boys' eyes grew as Ellie deepened the history. I couldn't blame them, because I would have the same reaction if someone told me what my sister was telling them.

When my sisters finished, they didn't say anything. Surprised stares were all they were giving us and I was getting impatient, so I left the room to look for Alvin downstairs. The other four soon joined me and the whole house was quickly filled with our screams in attempt to find the missing - my missing - chipmunk.

"Alvin!"

"Alvin, where are you?"

"Alvin, please! I need to talk to you!"

"Come on, Alvin, show yourself!"

After what seemed like an eternity, but were actually five minutes, everyone came to the conclusion that Alvin was not in the house. I sank on the couch, defeated, thinking the worse.

"Oh my God, he listened to me and ran away. He'll never look me in the face again, I just know it!" I cried in my paws, hiccupping. My sisters came to my side to try to ease my fit while the boys were with Dave giving information to the police.

"Britt, calm down, they'll find Alvin." Jeanette tried to comfort me, but it didn't have the awaited effect.

"What if they don't, Jeanette? Then it's my fault Alvin is missing. He could be anywhere at this time of night and anything can happen to him!" I yelled between sobs.

"You have to think positive-" She started again but I cut her off.

"How can I think positive when the guy I love can be out there in danger, Jeanette?! TELL ME!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, Brittany!" Eleanor shook her head, increasing her tone. "Jeanette is only trying to help you! It's not her fault Alvin went off so you don't need to take your anger on her! Stop being so stupid, for once!" My brows furrowed and I glared coldly at her comment, receiving the same stare in response.

As much as I hated to admit it, this irritating being that just happened to be my little sister was right. I sighed in defeat, turning my head to meet Jeanette's gaze, that was looking down and rubbing her arm. It only made me feel more guilty for blowing off at her.

"Hey, Jean, I'm sorry for taking it all on you." I spoke softly, hugging her. "I'm just so worried about Alvin, but it didn't give me the right to yell at you. Sorry." I kissed her cheek and she smiled shyly at me, stroking my hair.

"It's okay, Britt. Just try to control yourself a bit from now on, okay?" I smiled weakly, nodding. She was right, I needed to calm down.

As soon as my smile appeared, it vanished when my worries came all back to Alvin. Where could he be now?

 **Alvin's POV**

I woke up, rubbing my eyes and sitting straight. I had a strange dream where I ran away from home after I heard Brittany admit she loved James. I ran into him and we started talking until I felt a strong hit on the back of my head and everything went black. It felt so real that I still felt the pain from the hit. Ugh.

"You weren't dreaming, Seville."

The voice made me open my eyes suddenly. Did I say all that out loud?

"I know it must be hard for you to accept everything that happened. Gosh, I wouldn't ever wanna be in your shoes."

My brows furrowed in annoyance, recognizing its owner. I made an attempt to straighten my hair, when I felt my paws weren't moving. I started debating and looked behind me, huffing. Chains, seriously?

I shot James a bad look when all he did was roll his eyes and give me a small smirk. "You really thought I was going to knock you out and set you free so you could run away and ruin everything?" He faked a laugh. "I may be good looking, but I also have a great brain, unlike you."

I rolled my eyes and it pulled another smirk on the chipmunk's features.

"So you were really using Brittany this whole time." I fitted him intensely, while he paced around the dimly lit room we were in. "When you get your so desired fame and acknowledgement, you'll just dump her like trash so you can be on top as a solo artist and have the spotlight all to yourself." I continued, my voice fading away with each word, due to my surprise. The blue eyed munk clapped, as if I was a hero that just figured out his whole villain-like scheme.

"So you're not as dumb as I thought you were, Alvin. Congratulations!" He spoke up, emphasizing his irony. I couldn't help but roll my eyes for what was, like, the fifth time in almost three minutes since I woke up. "How did you figure it all out? Your super powers allowed you to read my mind?" He mocked again.

I lowered my head and spoke in a low tone. "Because I was just like you in the beginning." He looked at me a bit surprised, but I couldn't care less about what James would think about it. "But it was before my brothers and I even became a band. I have always wanted to shine alone, have all the attention to myself, be the media's center, but I realized none of this is worth it if you don't have anyone else with whom you can share it. You have everything, but you've got no one, so what's the point?"

My gaze met James' and he paid attention to every single word that came out of my mouth. I took this as a chance to keep going.

"Lucky me I learned it in the best way, because it wasn't long before we met the girls." A sincere smile appeared on my lips when I mentioned my friends that now lived with us for almost a year. "They're everything a band would ever want to be. They're united, charismatic, hardworking, beautiful and talented. My brothers and I learned to be better individuals because of them and I would never change a thing about everything we've been through." James had a hard expression and I presumed he didn't like where this speech of mine was taking us, but I ignored his looks every now and then, continuing.

"The Chipettes were the ones that made all of our days at the music career worth it. I mean, sure, our fans are always supporting us and we love that, but the girls live with us every second of the day, share the worst and the best moments with us during recordings, rehearsals, concerts... Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor made mine, Simon's and Theodore's life worth it."

James walked up to me quickly. "That was a beautiful story, Alvin, but, unfortunately for you, Brittany doesn't feel the same." He gave me a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes, returning the smile. "You don't get it, do you?" I chuckled. "Of course she does. If she didn't, we wouldn't be the best friends we are today."

"How do you know she's being honest with you?" He shook his head, narrowing his gaze.

I shrugged. "I just know." My eyes met his and I winked. "Come on, it's not that hard to notice. Our fans even call us Alvittany because we love each oth-"

I didn't finish my sentence because my face turned to the left abruptly and my jaw was throbbing with the slight burning sensation.

Ouch.

Did he just punch me in the face?

I turned my head to him slowly with hate and anger written all over my expression. He was looking down before our gazes met and I swear I saw a fire burning inside those ocean orbs.

And that's when I got it: he didn't like it when I rubbed in his face that I had true friends and a true love while he was all alone. It would explain the looks he gave me when I was talking about the girls and my brothers. And the hit he gave me when I said Brittany loved me.

I snickered, cracking up shortly after. It seemed to call his attention and I saw through glassy eyes his brows furrow in irritation.

"What's so funny?"

My laugh died down a few seconds later. "Is JayJay sad because I said I have true friends and a love while he is all alone?" The taunting smile I wore was soon gone when his paw made contact with my nose.

Ouch.

"Shut up." I started laughing again and James rolled his eyes, grabbing my jaw with his left paw.

"I. Said. Shut. The hell. Up!" Another four blows made contact with each of my cheeks while the last went to my nose again. I bent my head, closing my eyes in pain, when I saw him clean a red liquid inside his shirt the exact moment I felt something slowly dripping from one of my nostrils. My tongue licked the blood and its metallic taste made me shudder.

A silent atmosphere down upon us until another munk I've never seen before opened the door quickly and ushered over to James, whispering something in his ear.

The blue eyed chipmunk looked at the green eyed one as if not believing what he just heard. He glanced at me for a few seconds and left the room with the chipmunk dressed in black.

My head was throbbing, but I could still make out their voices whispering behind the door.

"Are you sure about this?" I heard James' voice murmur hushed.

"Yes, boss! She is down there." So the guy works for him? And who are they talking about?

"Okay, you stay with Alvin and I'll go talk to her."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Who was this girl?

"Do you want me to knock him out? This way you can talk more safely with Brittany."

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation, because my mind could only focus in two things.

What the hell was Brittany doing in here and how was I going to get out of this place.

XOXOXOXOX

 **So, guys, I'm deeply sorry for the delay. I swear I finished this chapter 4 days ago, but I didn't have a laptop to submit and post it. I still don't, but I found out how to do it through my cellphone XD I hope you like it and tell me what you thought.** **Review!**

 **Answering Guests:**

 **Ana: Obrigada, amorzinho, que bom que gostou haha de que estado vc é?**

 **Alvittany: Thaaanks XD**

 **AlvitannyLovely: Thank you! And don't worry, my English also isn't that good, but we do our best XD**

 **nerd reader: I know it was a tough one for Alvin, but everything will get better... Soon. Promise!**

 **Jake: Don't rush friend. Everything will happen with time XD**

 **Daniel: Thanks XD**

 **James Heckler: Yo, dude, I like your name. Don't worry, mama taught how to not mess it up, trust me ;D**

 **Alin (from chapter 9): Sorry for not answering you before, sweetie, I just wasn't feeling good to answer guests in the previous chapter... Sorry for that. I'm soooo happy to hear that! Good luck on your new story and keep reviewing, because I just looooove your compliments, they really help a lot s2**

 **Till next time guyz!**

 **~LCSC.**


End file.
